Domesticando al novato
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: Kikumaru Eiji quiere conquistar al novato nuevo del club de tenis Seigaku. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, solo sabe que le atrae, así que acepta el plan de "Domesticación" de Inui Sadaharu, el cual consta de siete fases. ¿Logrará Kikumaru domesticar a Echizen... o será él el domesticado al final?
1. Fase 1: Indiferencia

_N/A: ¡Buenas! Soy Tennin Gosui y empezaré a publicar aquí mis escritos. Este fic cuenta con 7 episodios de aproximadamente 3000 palabras. Neko-pair. Rating K. Pueden caerme con críticas, piedras, latigazos o golosinas(?) Espero que les guste~_

* * *

 **DOMESTICANDO AL NOVATO**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Indiferencia.**

─Oishi, ¿sabes cómo se puede domesticar a un novato? ─preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras veía al cachorro masacrar a Arai en la pista D.

Su pareja de dobles le miró un instante, preocupado. Había dejado de entrenar con los conos de colores para acercársele y ponerle una mano en el hombro.

─Eiji, ¿qué estás pensando? ─inquirió con voz cautelosa.

─Don't mind, Oishi! Don't mind ─canturreó el nombrado, sonriéndole y continuando su entrenamiento.

Oishi se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, cuando la figura de Inui hizo aparición en escena, asustando al pelirrojo, quien se llevó una mano al pecho.

─¡Oe, Inui! ¡No aparezcas así, tan de la nada!

Pero el cerebro de Seigaku solo pasaba y repasaba hojas de su extraña libreta. El dúo de oro lo miraba con confusión. Algunas veces, Inui Sadaharu era desconcertante.

─Si definimos "Domesticación" como el estado de dependencia de un animal salvaje, podría mencionar unas cuantas fases a superar ─habló, con la vista fija en su cuaderno verde─. Echizen se parece a un gato en muchos aspectos. Tal vez con él funcione esto para forjar un buen lazo de amistad...

Eiji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oírlo. Quiso interrumpirlo, ya que lo que menos deseaba del novato era "amistad". No obstante, no quería revelar aquel secreto de atracción tan celosamente guardado, así que lo dejó ser.

─Fase 1: Indiferencia. Te acercarás al gato, pero éste pasará de ti. Fase 2: Conveniencia. Los gatos son convenidos por naturaleza, así que deberías ofrecerle algo que anhela y que solo tú puedes darle. Ofrécele "comida". Fase 3: Curiosidad. Aquí el gato debería notar tu existencia y acercarse a ti, pero todavía no siente nada. Fase 4: Travesuras. Aquí jugará contigo para probarte. Esto deja un amplio margen al error. Fase 5: Mimosidad. No creo que esto necesite explicación, es básicamente darle afecto y engreírlo. Fase 6: Independencia. Depende de si el gato superó exitosamente la etapa anterior. Habrá satisfecho sus necesidades egocéntricas y querrá alejarse para no perder su libertad ─luego de decir aquello casi sin detenerse para respirar, Inui ajustó sus gafas, dando un suspiro─. Y la fase 7: Reconocimiento del hogar. Aquí, si es que el gato se da cuenta de que el dueño tiene para ofrecerle más de lo que él conseguiría entregado a la vida salvaje, elegirá quedarse con él, reconociéndole como su dueño y su hogar, su territorio.

Mientras Inui cerraba su libreta, el pelirrojo formaba con sus labios una gran O, impresionado. Podía sentir sobre él la mirada de Oishi, pero no podía importarle menos, él estaba siendo víctima de una epifanía. Tal vez... ¡Tal vez pudiera domesticar al novato!

─¡¿Qué porcentaje de éxito hay, Inui?! ─interrogó, juntando ambas manos bajo su mentón y con los ojos brillantes. Se le había caído la raqueta.

─El porcentaje de éxito es... tratándose de Echizen, cincuenta por ciento ─contestó el otro, con un destello reflejándose en sus anteojos─. Con Echizen, nunca se sabe.

Eiji negaba con la cabeza, incluso antes de que el más alto terminara de hablar. Oishi seguía mirándolo con preocupación, mudo por el asombro. ¿Qué rayos quería conseguir Eiji? Temía que, en lugar de hacer que el novato se integrara a ellos, terminara espantándolo. Echizen no parecía del tipo que disfrutaba ser presionado para aceptar a alguien en su círculo íntimo.

─¡Ya verás cómo ese cincuenta por ciento se vuelve un cien, Inui! ¡Ya verás!

Y reanudó su entrenamiento, brincando por la emoción.

* * *

Escondido entre unos arbustos, el sénior Kikumaru observaba al novato. Éste caminaba detrás de sus compañeros de curso, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca. Realmente, no parecía del tipo hablador y Eiji no podía explicar por qué eso le atraía tanto. Hacía algún tiempo ya había empezado a sentir que le agradaban más los chicos que las chicas, pero nadie había despertado aquella curiosidad insana en él. Observando al pequeñín, notaba que era muy parecido a Tezuka, pero en él, al ser tan pequeño, aquello se veía _tierno_.

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante el pensamiento. _«Tremendo pedófilo estás hecho, Eiji»_ , se dijo.

Gateó entre los arbustos para seguir a los novatos, con mucho cuidado de que su maletín no se cayera. Por un momento, deseó no tener que cargar tantas cosas, puesto que llevaba su equipo de tenis, aparte de libros y cuadernos. Se tuvo que poner de pie al ver que dos muchachas se acercaban a los novatos, formándose un pequeño tumulto en la entrada del instituto. En esa zona ya no había arbustos cerca, así que caminó como quien no quiere la cosa, deteniéndose a unos tres metros para fingir buscar algo en su maletín.

─¡Konichiwa, Kikumaru-senpai!

El pelirrojo se congeló al instante, reconociendo la voz de los compañeros de Echizen e intentando camuflar un ligero sonrojo. Esbozó una sonrisa amplia, intentando actuar como siempre.

─¡Hey, novatos!... ¿Ya yendo a casa?

─En realidad, estábamos pensando en ir a comer algo, senpai ─contestó Kachiro.

─¿Tú no querrás venir con nosotros, Kikumaru, senpai? ─propuso Horio.

Los ojos de Eiji parecieron girar verticalmente como si todo él fuera una máquina tragamonedas. ¡No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad!

─¡Claro! ¡Tengo tanta hambre! ─exclamó, llevándose una mano al estómago.

Los novatos corearon un breve "hurra", sabiendo que su senpai tendría que invitar. Aun así, a Eiji no podía importarle menos. ¡Pasaría tiempo con el cachorrito!

─¿Ae? ¿Y Echizen-kun? ─preguntó de pronto Katsuo, cuando todos se encaminaban a la hamburguesería.

Buscaron al nombrado con la vista, sin éxito. Eiji esbozó un puchero, ¿se había ido? ¿Así, sin decir nada? ¡No lo había saludado ni se había despedido de él! ¿Lo había visto, siquiera? Mientras los demás decidían no echar a perder su salida por aquel ojidorado que conocían apenas hacía dos semanas, Eiji no podía dejar de sentirse desmoralizado. Era muy sensible a desplantes de ese tipo, había pensado que... _«Tonto, eres un tonto»_.

Detuvo sus pasos, pensando en retirarse, cuando Horio y la niña que se apellidaba Osakada lo detuvieron, uno sosteniendo cada brazo del mayor.

─No pensarás escapar, ¿verdad, Senpai?... No olvides que tú invitas~

─N... No... ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?... ─el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente.

Quería llorar.

 _«Odio a todo el mundo»._

* * *

─¡Ochibi!~ Ayer te fuiste sin decir nada ─Eiji se había acercado al menor, quien reforzaba su swing practicando contra la pared de los vestuarios.

El menor ni siquiera se perturbó por su repentina aparición, lo cual le hizo pensar a Eiji lo diferente que era éste a él. No se explicaba por qué quería tanto domesticar a aquel pequeño. Tal vez fuera simple curiosidad suya. Él también era un gato, un gato muy curioso y mimoso que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

─¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer? ─inquirió el novato, sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

─Ohh, mira cómo eres, cachorrito ─se quejó el sénior, con un puchero.

Una parte de su hiperactiva mente se preguntó qué sucedería si Echizen fuera accesible para él. ¿Se terminaría todo el encanto? ¿Dejaría de verlo como un reto? Pero el menor no era así, era difícil, interesante, desafiante y altamente estimulante para sus sentidos.

Un gato podía someter a otro gato.

Toda una hazaña.

─Tus amigos querían ir a comer y tú ibas con ellos ─habló, al notar que habían caído en un silencio incómodo. De acuerdo, para él, todos los silencios eran incómodos.

 _«Otra cosa en la que somos distintos, Ochibi»._

─¿Amigos?

Como el menor no dijera más, el pelirrojo tuvo el impulso de hacer algo. Su autocontrol era pobre, así que ni siquiera intentó contenerse. Jaló al menor de la chaqueta de titular y lo aplastó contra su pecho. ¡Era tan abrazable! Y su cabello olía tan bien...

─¡Eres tan tierno, Ochibi! ─exclamó. Echó un vistazo al rostro del pequeño, encontrándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. _Tentación._

─Mi... Mi gorra ─farfulló el menor, cuando salió del shock inicial. Fruncía el ceño, así que el pelirrojo decidió no seguir desafiando a la suerte y lo soltó.

─¡Hai, hai, aquí tienes tu gorra! ─se agachó y recogió la prenda del suelo, antes de limpiarla contra su muslo y extender los brazos para ponérsela al menor. Éste retrocedió un paso, extendiendo una mano para recibirla.

Eiji se la entregó, sonriendo a más no poder. Había algo en el novato... Mientras más lo rechazaba, más lo atraía. ¿Tenía eso sentido? Bah, no le importaba si tenía sentido. ¿Desde cuándo su conducta buscaba explicaciones?

─La próxima vez espero que no te escapes, cachorrito ─le advirtió al otro antes de irse, mientras éste parecía ignorarlo y continuar lo suyo, recogiendo también su raqueta y su pelota.

* * *

─¡Ora, Momo!

El júnior, detuvo su bicicleta al oír a su senpai, mientras éste corría hacia él. Eiji se detuvo cuando lo alcanzó, acomodando bien su maletín. Salían del instituto, pero él necesitaba detener al menor. Los últimos días, solamente Momo se había acercado más de lo normal a Echizen, debido al enfrentamiento que tuvieron con Gyokurin. ¡Ahh, cómo le hubiera gustado a él ser la pareja del cachorrito! Pero no, no hubiera podido ser, porque ya estaba dicho que él siempre jugaría con Oishi. Debía encontrar otra forma de acercarse al novato. Y Momo podría ayudarlo.

─¿Qué pasa, Eiji-senpai?

─¿Tienes tiempo para ir por un helado? ─propuso el pelirrojo, obteniendo el instantáneo asentimiento del menor.

Ya en la barra, tranquilos como bebés, Momo volvió a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Conocía lo suficiente al mayor como para no saber que cuando buscaba a alguien era porque necesitaba algo, aunque solo fuera compañía porque no le gustaba estar solo.

─Tú te llevas muy bien con nuestro Ochibi y yo también quiero ser su amigo, así que pensé que tú podrías ayudarme con eso ─murmuró Eiji, jugueteando con sus dedos para fingir timidez y tristeza.

Momoshiro lo miró con preocupación. No había pensado que se trataría de eso, pero también podía comprender que su senpai se sintiera así, dado que era bastante social y le gustaba llevarse bien con las personas. Seguramente le había afectado que Echizen fuera tan huraño con él. Con todos, en realidad. Suspiró.

─Etto... Verás, Eiji-senpai, yo no me llevo precisamente bien con Echizen...

─Pero el otro día se encontraron para comer juntos ─replicó el mayor, mirándolo con cierto matiz recriminatorio que el menor no pudo explicar.

─¿Eh? ¿Tú cómo sabes...? Ah, olvídalo, eso fue casualidad, senpai. Además, terminamos compitiendo por ver quién comía más hamburguesas ─al ver que el pelirrojo seguía mirándolo como niño triste, continuó, después de comer lo último de su helado─. Me caía pésimo, siempre haciéndose el chulito, pero luego ambos tuvimos que poner de nuestra parte para mejorar nuestro juego de dobles. Ya sabes que nos especializamos en individuales. Ahí pude ver que, cuando se lo propone, el novato puede ser algo accesible. Aun así, creo que todavía está conteniéndose mucho.

El sénior escuchó con suma atención lo que decía su kohai. Si Momo había logrado llevarse más o menos bien con el menor, ¿por qué no podría él? _«Contigo el Ochibi no está obligado a poner de su parte»_ , se recordó. Tal vez, aquel problema sería más dificil de lo que imaginó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado a solas con el novato y no obtenía ningún resultado. A veces, incluso creía que el otro lo evadía. Podría ser que... ¿Podría ser que Echizen le tuviera miedo? Es decir, él seguía mostrándose afectuoso con el menor en los entrenamientos, pero éste nunca había dado cabida a algo similar cuando no eran el foco de atención. Se limitaba a ignorarlo y a no decirle nada cuando lo abrazaba, tal vez porque la presencia de la entrenadora o los demás le intimidaban... Hmm, pero él no parecía del tipo que se intimidaba fácilmente.

¿Sería que, simplemente, aquel trato le _aburría_?

─Vive en un templo, ¿sabes, senpai?

La voz de Momo sacó al sénior de sus enredos mentales, estampando una sonrisa en su rostro.

─¿En serio? ─preguntó. ¡Quién lo diría!─. El Ochibi no parece el tipo de chico que viviría en un templo. Es toda una caja de sorpresas.

Momo rio por su comentario, quedándose un rato más y hablándole de la prima bella del novato y de la cancha de tenis que tenía éste en su casa. Le dijo algunas otras cosas, como que, a pesar de parecer tranquilo, el menor también tenía un carácter apasionado dependiendo de las circunstancias y que tenía un gato. Eiji tomó nota mental de todo, antes de que se despidieran y cada uno tomara su propio rumbo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Eiji saludó a su familia: su abuelo, su abuela, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos y hermanas mayores y, además de ellos, a sus tíos y primos. ¡Había olvidado que tenían visita! ¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza? Mientras todos se reían de su despiste, él corría a su habitación, rogando al cielo por que no se terminaran todas las langostas. Sus tíos habían ido para celebrar que una de sus hermanas mayores había ingresado a la universidad, así que la reunión apenas comenzaba.

Se dio una ducha a la velocidad de la luz y se puso la primera camiseta que encontró. Estuvo a punto de bajar a todo trote, pero se detuvo en la puerta y volvió la vista a su habitación. Luz de luna se filtraba por la ventana, posándose en su escritorio. Se encaminó, entonces, a éste y dirigió la diestra al trozo de papel que tenía bajo su lámpara.

 **FASES DE DOMESTICACIÓN**

 **1.** Indiferencia **X**

 **2.** Conveniencia.

 **3.** Curiosidad.

 **4.** Travesuras.

 **5.** Mimosidad.

 **6.** Independencia.

 **7.** Reconocimiento del Hogar.

Su índice se detuvo en la segunda fase, dubitativo. Había esperado que el menor se sintiera atraído por las evidentes ventajas de acercarse a un sénior (las cuales, según él, eran muchas), pero nada sucedía. Tal vez, él tendría que dar un _pequeño empujoncito_.

─¡Eiji!

─¡Ya voy, nee-chan!

El pelirrojo volvió la vista al arrugado papel, trazando un círculo alrededor de la segunda fase y escribiendo al lado: "Visita al templo. Clase de Arte. Partido Individuales".

 **Continuará~**


	2. Fase 2: Conveniencia

_N/A: ¡Gracias por los Favs y los Follows! Aquí les dejo un episodio más de este fic. Espero que les guste y cualquier opinión será bienvenida ^^_

* * *

 **DOMESTICANDO AL NOVATO**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Conveniencia.**

─Ni hablar.

Eiji frunció el ceño y mostró un puchero teatral al obtener una nueva negativa del menor, siguiéndolo a su clase. Sus amigos novatos iban tres pasos delante de ellos, ya aburridos por el mismo argumento. No obstante, el pelirrojo no pensaba rendirse.

─¡Pero, Ochibi...! ¡Tienes que hacerle este favor a tu senpai!

─No quiero.

─¡Si no lo haces el profesor de arte me reprobará y seré un fracasado toda mi vida!

El novato no contestó y el sénior temió no lograr lo que se había propuesto. Hasta que encontrase algo con que captar la atención del menor, debía pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, incluso aunque tuviera que obligarlo o chantajearlo emocionalmente.

─Mira que eres malo, cachorrito...

Echizen ingresó a su aula, pero él no se detuvo e ingresó detrás de él, sentándose en el pupitre contiguo y haciendo que el alumno que lo ocupaba se arrimara. Solo entonces el novato lo miró.

─Kikumaru-senpai, no creo que puedas sentarte allí.

─¿Por qué no? Me quedaré hasta que me digas que sí~

El ojidorado le miró otra vez, descolocado por un segundo, antes de girar el rostro hacia la pizarra como si no le importara. Al menos, así fue... hasta que llegó el profesor de inglés. Al principio, no notó la presencia del pelirrojo, incluso con el alumno de primer curso que estaba a punto de caer de su asiento debido a que el mayor lo desplazaba. No obstante, lo notó cuando pasó asistencia.

─Usted no es de esta clase, ¿se puede saber qué hace aquí? ─demandó con seriedad el docente, mientras Echizen esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa triunfal, sin mirar al mayor siquiera.

─Oh, es que... verá, Echizen-kun me debe dinero y quiero saber si me lo pagará. Me ha estado evadiendo y, bueno, no tengo dinero para el almuerzo ─se lamentó Eiji, interpretando a la perfección su melodramático papel.

Al siguiente segundo vio el rostro estupefacto del novato y resistió las ganas de reír... y de abrazarlo por verse tan tierno.

─Profesor, yo no le debo n... ─se apresuró a aclarar el menor.

─Echizen, todo hombre decente paga sus deudas.

─¡Profesor, yo no...!

─Echizen.

Eiji mordió su labio inferior para no reír ante el chasquido de lengua del novato. Le vio sacar su billetera y recibió el par de billetes que éste le tendió. Con una exclamación de felicidad, lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo a su pecho y casi sacudiéndolo. Fue rápido, se alejó antes de que el otro pudiera protestar.

─¡Gracias, Ochibi! ¡Pasaré mañana por tu casa! ─había dicho antes de salir del aula, disculpándose con el profesor de inglés por haberle quitado tiempo de su clase.

La mirada fastidiada del novato le produjo cierto regocijo indescriptible. Eiji imaginaba que Echizen era el tipo de muchacho que detestaba ser el centro de atención, pero, si se detenía a pensarlo, no era tan así... Había excepciones, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con el tenis, como un partido o un careo con algún miembro de otro club. Podía suponer, entonces, que el menor disfrutaba la atención, pero solo cuando se trataba de terreno seguro para él, de un ámbito en el cual le fuera casi imposible fallar y quedar en ridículo: el tenis. Haber sido expuesto de esa manera en una clase donde apenas empezaban a conocerlo debió haber sido bastante vergonzoso para él.

Aun así, Eiji estaba lejos de arrepentirse.

* * *

─¡Es que, en serio, fue tan divertido!

El pelirrojo volvió a reír, conciente de la mirada de Oishi. Éste sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza, en señal de resignación. Ya se había acostumbrado a las ideas disparatadas de su pareja de dobles.

─Espero que le devuelvas su dinero. Pobre Echizen ─comentó Fuji, entrenando a unos dos metros del dúo de oro.

El pelirrojo sonrió, con sus orejas alzándose gatunamente al ver a cierto novato ingresar a las pistas. Traía su típica indumentaria y la raqueta roja sobre el hombro. No era posible ver sus ojos, debido a la gorra blanca. Eiji dirigió una mano al bolsillo de sus _shorts_ , extrayendo los billetes que le diera el menor en la mañana y acercándose a éste. Se quedó de pie a su lado, sufriendo nuevamente la pesadilla de ser ignorado.

Su expresión alegre decayó. ¿Era en serio?

─¡Ochibi, mira lo que te traje! ─exclamó aun así, intentando levantar los ánimos y enseñándole al peliazul el dinero.

Éste siguió en lo suyo, haciendo flexiones para calentar antes de entrenar de lleno. El pelirrojo hizo un puchero, frustrado.

─¿Estás enojado por lo de la mañana? ─preguntó directamente.

No le gustaba andar con indirectas. Cuando quería algo, lo quería en el momento. Era impaciente y se desconcertaba fácilmente cuando algo iba mal. Como un niño, se ilusionaba y le dolía ser ignorado e, igual que un niño, se recuperaba rápido.

─No ─musitó el menor, pero no lo miraba.

De manera instintiva, Eiji comprendió algo: hasta el momento, los acercamientos más decentes que había tenido con el novato habían sucedido cuando él hacía algo que descolocaba al otro, como abrazarlo de la nada o lo sucedido en la mañana. Tal vez... el truco estuviera en sorprenderlo, en ser impredecible.

Y, oh, ser impredecible era su mayor talento...

─¿Quieres jugar un partido conmigo, cachorrito? ─preguntó.

Hubo algo en su voz, un cambio que no pasó desapercibido para el menor. Éste le miró un segundo, preguntándose a qué se debía tal cambio. Sí... era curioso también, como un gatito que no puede evitar fisgonear en terreno desconocido y peligroso, ávido por demostrar que puede hacerlo solo.

─¿Qué obtendré si gano? ─le desafió, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

 _«Fase 2: Conveniencia. Los gatos son convenidos por naturaleza, así que deberías ofrecerle algo que anhela y que solo tú puedes darle»_.

─Lo que quieras.

Silencio.

Algunos murmullos se oyeron después. Los miembros del club empezaban a notar que algo sucedía entre ambos y habían dejado de lado sus actividades para mirar y saber qué pasaría después. Un desafío o una apuesta siempre resultaban atractivos. Siempre.

─Bien ─declaró Echizen, mirando al pelirrojo fijamente. Sonreía, y ver su sonrisa era como patinar cuesta abajo en una montaña nevada. Peligroso y excitante a la vez─. Si gano, Kikumaru-senpai dejará de acosarme y pagará, cada mes hasta que termine el año, mi menú en la hamburguesería.

Algo parecido a un "ohhh" se oyó por parte de los demás muchachos y Eiji pudo ver la sonrisa de Momoshiro. No supo si sentirse alentado o enfadado. Vio a Oishi y eso, de alguna manera, le sirvió para darse cuenta de que nada estaba dicho, incluso aunque el menor se oyera muy seguro de sí mismo. Miró alrededor, a cada rostro... Tezuka no estaba.

¡Pero claro!

─¡Me parece excelente! ─exclamó, dejando que el volumen de su propia voz reflejara una seguridad que, en realidad, no tenía al cien por ciento─. Pero, _si tú no ganas_... no solo seguiré tratándote como hasta ahora y accederás al favor que te pedí, sobre dejarme retratar los monumentos budistas que tienes en tu casa, sino que... podré quedarme a dormir el sábado y el domingo allí, en lo que preparo mi presentación de Arte.

─Eso jamás ─replicó instantáneamente Echizen─. Yo ganaré.

─Juguemos, entonces~

Eiji le sonrió al menor, antes de dirigirse a la pista más cercana, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Sí... Ahora sí tenía toda la atención del novato. Había tenido que retarlo para ello, vaya... ¿Solo así podía despertar su interés? ¿Llevándolo al límite de su paciencia? _«Divertido, tan divertido...»_ , pensó. Mientras cedía el servicio al menor, agradecía internamente por haber tenido tal novato en el club ese año. De solo pensar que hubiera ido a otro instituto...

De haber sido así, tal vez... los días serían bastante aburridos.

El partido inició con un saque Twist, el cual pudo contrarrestar al tercer intento. Usando su flexibilidad y su velocidad para desplazarse por la pista, pudo igualar el split step del menor, quien se movía cada vez más rápido, como si quisiera terminar ese encuentro en el menor tiempo posible. Iban dos juegos a uno, a favor de Echizen, cuando Eiji empezó a hacer volteretas en medio de la pista, confundiendo a su oponente respecto a la trayectoria de la bola. Al pequeño le costó dos juegos acostumbrarse a aquel ritmo.

Iban tres juegos a dos, con el mayor aventajando a su kohai, cuando Tezuka llegó a las pistas.

─¡Kikumaru! ¡Echizen! ¿Quién les ha permitido tener partidos? ─regañó con su seriedad habitual y Eiji intentó no sonreír─. ¡Treinta vueltas alrededor del campo!

Siguió al menor, quien bajaba la visera de su gorra sobre sus ojos y empezaba a correr. Carraspeó, ubicándose a su lado.

─¿Listo para cumplir tu parte, Ochibi? ─inquirió.

─Tezuka-buchou anuló el partido, así que tendremos que resolver esto pronto ─contestó el novato, visiblemente inconforme.

─No habrá necesidad, ya sabemos cuál es el resultado ─comentó el sénior, volviendo a reprimir una sonrisa ante la mirada casi temerosa del menor─. Ochibi apostó que ganaría y yo dije claramente: _"si tú no ganas"_... ¡Así que la apuesta va para mí!

Lo que sucedió a continuación... No pudo haberlo previsto. No. El novato dejó de correr, con la boca entreabierta por la impresión y los ojos casi saltándole de las cuencas. ¡Se veía tan asombrado! Eiji quiso abrazarlo. Luego el pequeño fue superando el shock y frunció el ceño.

─Eso... Eso fue trampa, Kikumaru-senpai.

─No, nada de trampas, nya~ ¿Dije o no dije esas palabras exactas, Ochibi?

─Las dijiste, pero...

─Si las dije y así sellamos el trato, ¿qué trampa hay? ─cuestionó el pelirrojo, reanudando la carrera que el menor había detenido.

Éste suspiró y lo siguió, ocultando la mirada.

─La hiciste buena ─fue todo cuanto dijo, derrotado. Era evidente que no le reconocería nada más, pero para Eiji era suficiente. Bastante viniendo del novato, de hecho.

 _«Mada mada dane, Ochibi»_.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche del viernes, Eiji ya tenía listo todo: su manta preferida y su almohada preferida, tres mudas de ropa, su equipo de tenis, su cepillo y su pasta de dientes... ¿Qué más? ¡Oh, no podía olvidarlo!

Se apresuró hacia su escritorio, tomando el pedazo de papel arrugado de debajo de la lámpara. Le echó un vistazo, marcando la segunda fase.

 **FASES DE DOMESTICACIÓN**

 **1.** Indiferencia **X**

 **2.** Conveniencia **X**

 **3.** Curiosidad.

 **4.** Travesuras.

 **5.** Mimosidad.

 **6.** Independencia.

 **7.** Reconocimiento del Hogar.

─¡Assah! ¡A por todas, Eiji! ─se animó con un puño en alto, antes de guardar el trozo de papel y bajar al primer piso para despedirse de su familia. Ya había pasado la noche fuera antes, cuando tenía alguna noche de películas con Oishi o cuando iba a visitar a sus primos al otro lado de la ciudad, así que no fue gran problema obtener permiso de sus padres.

Luego de guardar en su mochila un bol con comida tradicional que su madre preparó (le había dicho que lo ofreciera a la familia Echizen, en agradecimiento por dejarle pasar ahí el fin de semana), salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de su novato preferido. Momoshiro le había dado algunas indicaciones para que no se perdiera en el camino, lo cual agradecía.

─Humm... Oh, aquí es ─detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la vivienda, leyendo el apellido en la placa y apresurándose a llamar al menor─. ¡Ochibi! ¡OCHIBI!

─Eres muy ruidoso, Kikumaru-senpai.

─¡Ahhhh!

─Tsk...

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano al pecho, mirando a Echizen. Éste había aparecido en la entrada casi al mismo tiempo en que él lo había llamado. El menor lo miraba casi aburrido, indiferente como siempre. O, acaso... ¿estaría fingiendo? Eiji no sabía cómo tomar su actitud.

─¡Hoi, hoi, Ochibi! ¡Nuestra aventura comienza! ─exclamó entusiasmado, antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros ajenos─. Ahora, muéstrale tu casa a tu senpai, _quien te ganó de manera justa y honesta_.

No se perdió el mohín que manifestó el novato ante sus últimas palabras, pero éste permaneció en silencio, así que él tampoco dijo nada. Se dedicó, más bien, a observar todo lo que había a su alrededor y podía darle una pista sobre la personalidad de aquel pequeño tan misterioso. La casa era de un estilo tranquilo y tradicional, lo cual era curioso teniendo en cuenta que Echizen había pasado toda su vida en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, también podía ser que sus padres añorasen Japón.

─Éstas son las estatuas que querías retratar ─dijo el menor, cuando estaban en la entrada al templo.

Eiji formó una O con los labios. La luz nocturna daba a todo un resplandor casi onírico... Podía sentir que estaba ante un lugar con mucha historia, y la sensación no era del todo desagradable. Le hubiera gustado prolongarla, de hecho. Empero, se limitó a seguir a su kohai.

─Kikumaru-senpai está muy callado. Es raro ─comentó Echizen con una sonrisita burlona, mientras caminaban.

─Vaya, Ochibi me ha observado al punto de saber cuándo algo es raro en mí y cuándo no ─se dijo Eiji a sí mismo, ganándose una mirada del menor.

─No te he observado tanto así, senpai. Es solo que siempre estás gritando y hablando. Cualquiera lo notaría.

El pelirrojo intentó no sentirse desmoralizado ante aquello, sobre todo porque no quería apagar la única esperanza que le quedaba. No. Tenía que confiar en sus posibilidades, y en el consejo de Inui. _«¡Bien, a la carga!»_.

─¿Dónde están tus padres, Ochibi? ─preguntó con tono inocente, revolviendo los cabellos del menor a medida que veía que se acercaban a la casa─. ¡Oh, están cenando dentro!

El otro no respondió, así que Eiji tuvo que esperar a ingresar a la casa. Echizen empujó la puerta corrediza y la silueta de una muchacha de cabello largo apareció en su campo de visión.

─¡Konbanwa! Nanako desu ─le saludó la chica, con una reverencia y una sonrisa cordial─. Soy la prima de Ryoma-san. Tú debes ser Kikumaru-san, ¿verdad?

─Sí, ¿cómo sabías de mí? ¿Acaso Ochibi te habló de mí? ─preguntó el pelirrojo, con estrellitas en sus ojos.

─Tuve que _prevenirla_ ─susurró el menor, caminando en dirección a las escaleras luego de un breve saludo a su madre. La mujer parecía revisar un viejo libro de fotografías y Eiji, luego de haberle dado a Nanako el bol de comida que envió su progenitora, tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de saber qué era.

─Echizen no oka-san, ¿qué es eso? ─preguntó, intentando no sonar irrespetuoso.

La mujer le sonrió amablemente y se presentó como Rinko, antes de decirle que se trataba de fotos donde su esposo estaba más joven y Ryoma era un niño.

─¡OHHH! ¡FOTOS DE BEBÉ DE OCHIBI! ¡YO QUIERO VER, YAY!

─De ninguna manera ─irrumpió Echizen, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia las escaleras.

El mayor se dejó llevar con un puchero, aunque el hecho de que la madre y la prima del novato se rieran le animó. Parecían buenas mujeres, no del tipo que él había pensado (que se parecían más a Echizen con cabello largo y curvas, igual de orgullosas y complicadas que él), sino cálidas y gentiles. Mientras intentaba poner un pie delante del otro para subir las escaleras, sintiendo las pequeñas manos del menor en los omóplatos, se preguntó dónde estaría el padre del chico.

─Ochibi, ¿y tu padre? ─inquirió.

─No está ─fue todo cuanto obtuvo como respuesta.

¿Por qué habría sonado tan cortante?

─Hmm... ─quiso preguntar algo más, cuando la súbita realización llegó a él, al ingresar a la habitación de su kohai─. ¿Compartiremos cama?

─Kikumaru-senpai dormirá a los pies ─le sonrió Echizen. Había algo en ese tipo de sonrisas. Siempre se veían retadoras, como si buscaran lo mejor en cada rival para sacarlo a flote.

Todavía pensando en eso, el pelirrojo dejó su mochila a un lado. No obstante, en ese momento oyó un maullido. No pudo evitarlo, maulló en respuesta, buscando al gato del cual Momoshiro le había hablado.

─Karupin ─musitó Echizen, poniéndose en cuatro patas para echar un vistazo debajo de la cama. Estiró un brazo, pero el gato no salía.

─Seguramente no le gustan los extraños, Ochibi.

─Eso va por ti, Kikumaru-senpai.

─¡Déjamelo a mí, ya verás cómo lo saco!

─N...

De cualquier forma, Eiji actuó antes de que el menor pudiera hablar. Se agachó, quedando también en cuatro patas, y comenzó a maullar y a hacer ruiditos raros con la boca, intentando llamar la atención del gato. Éste lo miraba fijamente, acercándose poco a poco.

─No te va a hacer caso, senpai. La única forma de...

─¡Lo tengo!

Echizen abrió los ojos de par en par, parándose de la cama (donde se había vuelto a sentar) y acercándose al pelirrojo. Se veía confundido.

─¿Cómo lo...?

─Solo lo llamé, nya~ ─sonrió el mayor, acariciando al gato. Karupin se estiraba bajo su toque, ronroneando como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Echizen miraba la escena, boquiabierto.

─Los gatos son un poco convenidos, ¿no crees, Ochibi? ─le sonrió Eiji, sentándose en el suelo y acomodando a Karupin en su regazo, sin dejar de acariciarlo─. Al final, todo lo que necesitan son mimos.

─Karupin, me has traicionado.

Aquellas palabras brotaron de los labios del menor en un acto reflejo, mientras miraba al gato. Eiji le quedó viendo durante un segundo que pareció eterno, sorprendido por aquel comentario tan... ¡Estaba hablándole al gato, hablándole de verdad! ¡Y no solo eso, le reclamaba porque estaba dando atención a alguien más!

─¡Ochibi, eres tan tierno! ─exclamó, jalando al otro del brazo y dándole un abrazo de oso. Al menos, pretendía, porque debido a las posturas de ambos Eiji terminó con un brazo perdido en la cintura ajena y la cara del novato muy cerca a la suya. Al jalarlo, había hecho que el menor perdiera el equilibrio, casi cayéndole encima.

No obstante, eso no fue motivo para dejarlo ir, sino todo lo contrario. Llevó una mano a sus cabellos, acariciándolos con fuerza. Restregándolos, más bien.

─¡Kikumaru-senpai!

─¡Tú también eres un gatito!~ Nya~

─¡No quiero! ¡Suelta!

El sénior terminó liberando a su víctima cuando la espalda empezó a dolerle, notando que Karupin había vuelto a desaparecer. Miró alrededor mientras Echizen se arreglaba la ropa y ambos pudieron oír la voz de Nanako tras la puerta, avisándoles que la cena estaba lista y que podían bajar. Luego añadió algo como "el tío entrará en una hora" y el pelirrojo pudo ver que el novato apresuraba su camino al primer piso. Le siguió con la misma velocidad, confundido por su actitud, y pudo comer hasta hartarse. No era por nada, pero la sazón de Nanako era excelente. No dudó en decírselo, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de la muchacha y un cumplido por parte de Rinko. Se sentía como pez en el agua.

Al menos, eso fue hasta que llegó la hora de ir a dormir. Echizen y él se despidieron de las féminas y se encaminaron a la habitación del menor, encontrando a Karupin hecho una bola en la cama de su dueño. El novato esbozó una sonrisa enternecida, detalle que el sénior no se perdió, encontrando aquella sonrisa extraña... Había producido un calor raro dentro de él, un calor que no podía explicar con palabras. Era tan sorprendente ver a Echizen sonreír de esa forma...

Cuando se vestían, el pelirrojo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ver al menor. Eran hombres, así que no había peligro. Al menos, el otro no lo sentía así, y eso era evidente en su total descuido delante de su senpai. Empero, Eiji sí sentía un peligro próximo y era la misma falta de conciencia del novato. Lo intuía.

Ambos se acostaron, tal como habían acordado, pero Eiji no podía conciliar el sueño. Se sentía nervioso, aunque no sabía por qué. ¿Sería porque el novato estaba a solo un metro suyo, durmiendo ya? Intentó contar ovejas y luego lo intentó con pelotas de tenis, pero nada funcionaba. Como último recurso, se bajó lo más sigilosamente que pudo de la cama. Al haber estado a los pies, no había podido ver el rostro del menor, aunque podía oir su respiración tranquila y parsimoniosa. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, bajando el rostro hacia él para verlo mejor. Dormía... Dormía con la boca abierta y babeando como un infante, con Karupin a un lado suyo.

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que enternecerse ante aquella visión, sacando su móvil y tomándole una foto, antes de detenerse a pensarlo siquiera. Antes de considerar la posibilidad de que la atracción que sentía por el menor pudiera echar raíces. Por el momento, le entretenía y le daba curiosidad, eso era todo cuanto importaba. Recostó la barbilla cerca al rostro durmiente, con las rodillas en el suelo y los brazos cayendo a los lados.

─Karupin...

Por un momento, Eiji se congeló, como solía hacer cada que pensaba que había sido descubierto haciendo algo malo. Sin embargo, cuando miró el rostro del menor, éste todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, así que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Al menos, hasta que sintió las manos de Echizen rodear su cabeza, como si ésta fuera Karupin hecho una bola en medio del sueño. Arqueó una ceja, considerando la idea de librarse de las manos, pero luego desistió. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos cuando los dedos acariciaban inconscientemente su cabello o sus mejillas. Eran falanges pequeñas y suaves, pero firmes.

En algún momento de esa noche, sintió tal paz que se quedó dormido.

 **Continuará~**


	3. Fase 3: Curiosidad

_N/A: Y aquí un episodio más. Espero que les guste~ Personalmente, amé escribirlo, sobre todo la primera parte xD_

* * *

 **DOMESTICANDO AL NOVATO**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Curiosidad.**

Los suaves rayos del sol se filtraron a través de las cortinas, impactando en las mejillas de Eiji como efímeras caricias. ¿Desde hacía cuánto no dormía tan bien? No era que acostumbrase tener sueños malos, pero... pero _eso_ era algo totalmente distinto. No quería despertar del todo, aunque la consciencia ya empezara a obligarle a abrir los párpados, revelando aquellos ojos levemente azulados que le caracterizaban. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Echizen, a solo unos centímetros del suyo. Tragó saliva entonces, tensándose de inmediato. Mientras dormía, el menor había ido inclinándose más hacia él, en posición fetal casi, quedando ambos rostros frente a frente, pero invertidos. El pelirrojo miró lo que tenía exactamente delante: la boca del menor, al revés. Entonces se dijo que no era normal estudiar tan detenidamente el rostro durmiente de alguien y empezó a alejarse. No quería que el novato se despertara y creyera que era una especie de pervertido.

Fue en ese momento que percibió la silueta sobre ellos. Fue algo en extremo veloz, pero su visión se había desarrollado a tal punto, que pudo captar el leve y rápido movimiento. Dirigió la mirada allí, confiando en su percepción periférica, encontrando a un monje que sonreía de forma extraña. _«¿Are? ¿Todavía estoy soñando?»_ , preguntó una voz dentro suyo, mientras el hombre desconocido cogía una camiseta de Echizen y la usaba como velo, cubriéndose la cabeza y la parte inferior de la cara.

Entonces empezó lo bueno.

─¡RYOMA! ¡RYOOOOOMA-SAMA! ─comenzó a vociferar, imitando la voz de una mujer y moviéndose en ondas por la habitación─. ¡DESPIERTA, RYOMA-SAMA! ¡RYOMA-SAMA ENCONTRÓ EL AMOR!

─¡Oyaji!

Eiji notó que se había sonrojado entonces, cuando el hombre mencionó la palabra "amor"... _«Espera, espera, no nos pongamos tan serios»_ , se dijo a sí mismo, superando al siguiente segundo su estupor, al escuchar al menor llamar a ese hombre como a un padre. ¿Acaso...?

─¡Te dije que no molestaras! ─exclamó el menor, en pijama, con los cabellos revueltos y rojo de la vergüenza. De alguna extraña forma, el pelirrojo adoró verlo así.

─El trato era una hora por cada punto. No es mi culpa que solo consiguieras marcar uno ─respondió el hombre, el padre de Echizen, con tono burlón, antes de volver a la imitación de una mujer─. ¡Ryoma-samaaaa, tu novio te veía la boca!

─¡Eso es mentira! ─saltó Eiji, más rojo que tomate con fiebre. _«No soy su novio»_ , añadió en su fuero interno. Por un segundo, los otros dos lo miraron, antes de volver a ignorarlo. Se preguntó si aquello era algo de familia. Tal vez, era hereditario.

─¡Oyaji, vete!

─¡El pequeño Ryoma tiene vergüenza! ¡Es que ya está en esa edad!... Uhh... Muchachito ─añadió, mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara─, espero que te estés cuidando.

Dicho aquello, se fue con una carcajada. Echizen chasqueó la lengua, rojo y evidentemente disgustado. Eiji no supo qué decirle, lo único que quería era esconderse. Se sentía expuesto.

─Esto... Ochibi...

─No le hagas caso, le gusta fastidiar. Siempre es así ─farfulló el menor, dirigiéndose al baño con una muda de ropa entre los brazos─. Karupin, ¿dónde estás?

En algún lugar de la recámara se oyó un maullido. El gato ingresó al baño con su dueño, moviendo la cola rítmicamente. El pelirrojo, por su parte, seleccionó la ropa que se pondría y esperó para poder darse un baño. Jamás habría imaginado que el padre de Echizen, el samurái Nanjiroh, fuese tan... Cuando Ryuzaki-sensei había hablado de él, Eiji se había imaginado a un monstruo del tenis. La imagen más cercana que tenía a ello era Tezuka. Tal vez por eso había pensado que el samurái sería más serio. Es decir, ¡era un jugador legendario!

─Ochibi la tiene difícil viviendo con él ─razonó, sacudiendo las sábanas. No podía estar quieto mucho tiempo. Necesitaba estar en actividad. Hacer la cama le ayudaría con los pensamientos─. Tal vez, por eso es tan huraño... Se vio obligado a ser así para equilibrar la personalidad de su padre.

Hmm, sí, podría ser eso. Es decir, el pelirrojo podía imaginar cómo sería todo si Echizen fuera una copia emocional de su padre... Y no, algo no encajaba. Uno de los dos debía ser el adulto y, al parecer, era Echizen. Se preguntó si no estaría adelantándose con sus juicios, ya que muy bien sabía él que una persona podía parecer extrovertida y eso no significaba que no fuera responsable. Lo infantil no quitaba lo maduro, no cuando se sabía encontrar el momento adecuado para cada faceta.

* * *

Luego de darse un baño y bajar a desayunar con temor de encontrar al samurái Nanjiroh, cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre se había perdido nuevamente. Echizen no parecía perturbado, así que Eiji no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto de esa calma era fingida. Era obvio que la actitud de su padre le había provocado vergüenza al menor, pero ¿era solo eso? Recordó al hermano pequeño de Fuji y sopesó la idea de que algo parecido ocurriese con Echizen y su padre. ¿Podría ser?

─El tío está en el templo. Dijo que fueran a verlo luego de desayunar ─informó Nanako, sin dejar de caminar por la cocina, llevando vegetales de aquí para allá.

─Ni de broma.

─Ryoma-san...

─Ochibi, no olvides que tengo que retratar...

─Lo sé, Kikumaru-senpai. ¿Por qué crees que te mostré ayer el camino? Fue para que pudieras ir solo hoy ─le cortó el novato, sonriendo triunfal mientras un diminuto grano de arroz cocido caía de su boca.

Su boca...

─Ochibi... ─susurró el pelirrojo, inclinándose sobre la mesa para no ser oído por la prima del menor─. Tu padre querrá contarme muchas cosas de ti, seguramente. ¿Deberíamos tener una charla suegro-yerno?

La mirada de alerta del menor le dijo que se había salido con la suya.

─No bromees con eso, Kikumaru-senpai ─le advirtió Echizen. Lo peor fue la seriedad con la que lo dijo. ¿Tan difícil era ponerse en la situación? Quizás fuera imposible para el menor verse con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Como fuere, luego de desayunar, ambos se dirigieron al templo. Mientras Eiji empezaba a dibujar las estatuas de la entrada (sin poner mucho empeño, realmente, porque todo había sido una treta suya y no había ninguna tarea de Arte que cumplir), el menor se acercaba a su padre. Éste estaba echado al lado de la gran campana, leyendo algo... ¿una revista? Eiji sintió la curiosidad atenazarlo, así que se fue acercando, pasito a pasito...

No, no podía oír nada.

Intentó acercarse un poco más... Solo un poco...

─¡Hey, muchacho! ─samurái Nanjiroh lo llamó y a él casi se le cae el cuaderno de dibujo.

─¡Hai!

El hombre le hizo una seña para que se acercara, sonriendo pícaramente y, por un momento, Eiji temió que empezara a fastidiarlo otra vez porque había estado mirando la boca de su hijo.

─¿Qué me dices? ¿Matamos el aburrimiento?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Aquel hombre le intimidaba. Es que... ¡vamos, que lo había visto casi besando al hijo! ¡Seguramente quería matarlo! ¿O no? Que no quisiera hacerlo, en todo caso, sería peor. _«Vamos, Eiji, tú no eres así. Relájate»_.

─¡Eso suena bien! ─exclamó con energía─. ¿Se le ocurre algo, Echizen no otosan?

─Mi inútil hijo me comentó hace algún tiempo que juegas dobles, ¿qué te parece si jugamos dobles, chico?

─Pero, somos tres... ─respondió el pelirrojo.

─Ustedes dos contra mí ─sonrió el padre de Echizen, mientras éste último suspiraba. Parecía resignado.

De aquella manera, terminó siendo pareja de dobles del menor. Samurái Nanjiroh jugó contra ambos, con los ojos cerrados. Era... Eso era...

─Desmoraliza ─el novato le miró, cuando hacían el cambio de posición. Le tocaba sacar─. Con el tiempo, deja de afectarte.

Entonces Eiji comprendió por qué el menor, no importando qué tan fuerte fuera su oponente, nunca se echaba para atrás. Simplemente, no había encontrado a nadie mejor que su padre. Enfrentando a aquel monstruo todos los días... incluso los jugadores más poderosos parecían accesibles.

─De hecho, iba a decirte que tu padre es increíble, cachorrito ─sonrió el pelirrojo, mientras intentaba no chocar con el menor para conseguir devolver una pelota.

Echizen le miró de soslayo un momento, de una manera que él no supo identificar. Como era evidente y predecible, el samurái les ganó. No obstante, Eiji se divirtió mucho jugando contra él, y no dudó en decírselo, descubriendo que el hombre no era tan raro como había creído en primer lugar. Una parte de sí se preguntó si no había sido el menor el de la idea del partido. Tal vez, había querido que su padre no quedara mal ante los ojos de un compañero de su club de tenis. ¿Quién sabe?

Al término de ese día, la cena fue amena. Empero, Eiji no pudo evitar extrañar a su familia. Era tan distinta a la de Echizen... Todos reían y hacían bromas. La familia de Echizen no era mala o en extremo seria, solo era... diferente. _«Y... ¿qué tal si...?»_.

─¡Ya vengo! ─dijo a voz en cuello el pelirrojo, antes de ponerse de pie y correr hacia la habitación del menor. Podía sentir las miradas en su espalda, pero no le importaba. _Estaba teniendo una epifanía_.

Irrumpió en la habitación y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, buscando con la vista su mochila. Karupin maulló y se restregó contra sus piernas, así que se agachó para tomarlo en brazos y mimarlo.

─Ya ves, Karupin, si no logras despertar curiosidad en alguien, puedes mover algunos hilos... ─susurró, sosteniendo al minino con la derecha y usando la izquierda para sacar a su compañero fiel, el pedazo de papel que era su guía. Ubicó la tercera palabra, sabiendo perfectamente lo que haría al día siguiente.

 **FASES DE DOMESTICACIÓN**

 **1.** Indiferencia **X**

 **2.** Conveniencia **X**

 **3.** Curiosidad **X**

 **4.** Travesuras.

 **5.** Mimosidad.

 **6.** Independencia.

 **7.** Reconocimiento del Hogar.

El día domingo llegó rápidamente. Eiji estaba descansado, pues había dormido como se suponía que debió dormir el primer día en la residencia Echizen. Temía hacer algo y que al día siguiente el padre del novato irrumpiera en la habitación nuevamente. Además, debía enfocarse en su plan.

─Echizen no okasan ─llamó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la mujer, quien bordaba algo con intrincados puntos─, ayer hablé por teléfono con mi familia y me dijeron que fuera a pasar el día con ellos. Están muy agradecidos por su hospitalidad.

─Es un placer, Kikumaru-kun. Cuando lo desees, las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti ─le sonrió la mujer. Era realmente hermosa. Eso explicaba la extraña combinación que había tomado forma en Echizen.

─Otosan me dijo que quería conocer a Ochibi, porque Ochibi ha dado una auténtica muestra de amistad. Dijo: "esos son los hombres del futuro, me da gusto que tengas esa clase de amigos, Eiji" ─el pelirrojo se irguió en su lugar, imitando la voz de su padre─. Mi familia quiere devolverle el favor, recibiendo en casa a Ochibi. Y, si ustedes lo desean, también pueden ir.

─Oh, eso es muy lindo de su parte ─comentó la mujer, pensándoselo unos minutos─. No sé si Nanjiroh podrá... Está pasando los fines de semana en un restaurante, en la playa, así que estará algo ocupado, igual que Nanako-chan y yo, pero le diré a Ryoma que te acompañe. Es lo menos que podemos hacer como agradecimiento hacia ustedes.

─¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, Echizen no okasan! ─Eiji se puso de pie con rapidez, haciendo repetidas venias y yendo a la habitación del menor para despertarlo. Sí, había madrugado para poder hablar con la madre del novato a solas.

Cuando empujó la puerta, encontró a Echizen quitándose la ropa.

─Kikumaru-senpai, toca la puerta, ¿quieres? ─dijo el menor, aunque no se oía enfadado. No parecía encontrar nada extraño en el hecho de que otro hombre le viera semi-desnudo. _«El anormal aquí eres tú, Eiji»_ , se dijo, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

─Ochibi~ ¡Prepárate! ¡Hoy conocerás a mi familia!

Hubo un silencio atronador entonces. Echizen parpadeó un par de veces, inmóvil, antes de continuar lo que hacía.

─No quiero ─respondió con simpleza.

─Vamos, Ochibi... ─el mayor se le acercó, mostrando un puchero─. ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad?

Eiji había esperado un inmediato "no", pero en lugar de eso, solo obtuvo silencio. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Estuvo a punto de preguntar, cuando la madre del menor apareció en la puerta, indicándole a su vástago que quería que llevara un platillo de comida a la familia del pelirrojo, tal como éste había hecho al llegar a la casa Echizen. El menor objetó, pero al final terminó cediendo. _«Bendito sea el poder de las madres»_ , se regocijó el sénior, apresurando al menor para que se vistiera.

* * *

─Me hubieras dicho que tienes un perro, Kikumaru-senpai.

─Frost es incapaz de dañar a nadie ─habló el pelirrojo, sonriendo al ver cómo el menor llevaba a Karupin en brazos─. Irina, nuestra gata, nunca ha tenido problemas con él. Ya verás cómo Karupin se divertirá con ellos, Ochibi.

─Hmm.

El bus iba llegando a su destino, cuando el mayor (llevando sus cosas, pues ya no iba a regresar a casa de los Echizen) sintió que era momento de preguntarle algo que quería saber.

─Ochibi~

─¿Hm?

─¿Por qué, cuando te dije que conocerías a mi familia, dijiste que no? ─inquirió. Sabía que si lo preguntaba con normalidad, el menor se limitaría a decir que no quería, así que se cercioró de sonar lo suficientemente serio. De esa manera, podría sorprender al menor con la guardia baja y éste podría responderle con sinceridad.

─Demasiadas personas ─musitó el novato, acariciando la cabeza de su gato.

─Sí, he notado que no te agrada estar rodeado de mucha gente, Ochibi ─replicó el mayor, ya caminando por la última estación y saliendo de ésta para guiar al otro hasta su casa.

Echizen lo seguía, mirándole con cierta mezcla de sorpresa y enojo que le agradó.

─Pero, Kikumaru-senpai, si tú sabías...

─¿Alguna vez has intentado ponerte en el lugar de las personas para sentir lo que sienten, cachorro? ─cuestionó el sénior, antes de guiñarle un ojo al otro─. Pensé que no debía ser fácil dejar a un extraño ingresar a tu casa y ver tu forma de vida, conocer a tu familia... y pasar vergüenza. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que, si pudiera, haría lo mismo por Ochibi. ¡Y me di cuenta de que realmente podía! Fue sencillo llamar a mi casa para concertar la cita.

Se encogió de hombros luego de decir aquello, sonriendo y teniendo las mejillas teñidas de un leve rojo. Miraba al frente, pero pudo notar los ojos dorados del menor en él. Lo veía... pero no decía nada. _«Qué extraño...»_. Normalmente, Echizen diría algún comentario sarcástico o mordaz y él le abrazaría impulsivamente. _Normalmente..._

─Kikumaru-senpai no es un extraño.

El pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos al oír a su kohai. Algo se había removido en su interior con esas palabras. Eran palabras simples, de esas que se podían decir cualquier día y a cualquier hora. Y, no obstante, qué efecto habían tenido en él...

─De todos modos, es bueno saber lo que piensas, senpai. Ahora no tendré compasión al hablar con tu familia y sacarles tus más íntimos secretos ─añadió de pronto el novato, con una sonrisita de suficiencia al cortar aquel momento extraño.

─¡Ochibi, ni se te ocurra!

─¡Ya se me ocurrió! ─la sonrisa se hizo más amplia, justo cuando ambos llegaron a la casa del sénior. Éste tomó del hombro al menor, como una indicación de que se tomase las cosas con calma. O de que se preparara.

─¿Otosan? ¿Okasan? ─llamó Eiji.

─Eiji, llegaste ─exclamó su madre, saliendo de la cocina y acercándose al invitado─.Tú debes ser Echizen Ryoma-kun. Mi hijo nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

─Okasan...

─Ehh, así que Kikumaru-senpai es de esa clase de chicos... ─murmuró Echizen, sin borrar la sonrisa─. Señora, ¿puedo dejar a mi gato por aquí?

─Claro, claro, tú siéntete como en casa. ¡Anata! ¡Llegó el amigo de Eiji!

─¡¿El que derrotó al demonio de Yamabuki?! ─se oyó varios pares de zapatos bajando a la carrera por las escaleras, mientras el novato miraba a su senpai. Éste evadía su mirada, con el rostro rojo.

─Así que este es el novato estrella, eh ─dijo uno de los hermanos mayores de Eiji.

El pelirrojo procedió a presentarlos a todos, empezando por su abuelo, luego presentó a su abuela, a su madre, a su padre, sus hermanos mayores y luego sus hermanas mayores. El novato parecía tener problemas para recordar los nombres de tantas personas, lo cual el sénior encontró sumamente adorable.

─El quinto hijo de cinco, hmm... Eso explica por qué eres tan infantil, Kikumaru-senpai.

Sus hermanas rieron por el comentario, mientras él esbozaba un puchero. Su madre y su abuela terminaban el almuerzo y él las ayudaba, así que su abuelo comenzó a contarle a Echizen anécdotas de su niñez. Eiji intentó detenerlo, pero no podía estar a su lado todo el tiempo para vigilarlo, al final siempre tenía que volver a la cocina.

─Él es el que tiene la sazón ─oyó decir a una de sus hermanas.

─Y pensar que siempre se escapa cuando Oishi-senpai le dice que cocine algo ─ése era Echizen. Intentó escuchar mejor─. ¿Hay algún otro talento que tenga oculto?

─Colecciona insectos muertos ─habló uno de sus hermanos mayores. _«¡Noooo!»_.

─¡¿Qué le están diciendo a Ochibi?! ─vociferó al llegar a la sala. Instantáneamente, sus hermanos y hermanas mayores, se alejaron del menor, quien sonreía angelicalmente. No, no estaba intentando ser social, él simple y directamente estaba vengándose de Eiji por todo lo sucedido.

─Kikumaru-senpai, no sabía que tenías ese lado nerd ─comentó con una sonrisa triunfal.

─Mira quién fue a hablar... el que ayuda en la biblioteca~

─¿Cómo sabes eso?

─No te importa~ ─canturreó el pelirrojo, sacándole una lengua al menor.

─¡Eiji!

─Ya voy, okasan.

Luego del almuerzo, Echizen pidió expresamente ver fotografías de su sénior cuando niño y, por más que éste intentó impedirlo, sus hermanos sacaron el álbum de fotografías. El novato ocupó el lugar central del sofá, con el álbum en su regazo y la familia de Eiji alrededor suyo, contando la historia de cada fotografía. El pelirrojo entendió que se estaba vengando, sí... pero, ¿por qué se le veía tan a gusto? ¿Por qué parecía realmente interesado en todo lo que le contaban sus hermanos, sus padres y sus abuelos? _«Tal vez, sea muy buen actor»_.

─¡Mira! ¡En esta fotografía sale Eiji meando en el fondo!

─¡No lo había visto al momento de tomarla! ¡Juro que solo te veía a ti y al abuelo!

─Tenía cuatro años allí. ¿No es una lindura?

─Sí, con ese maní al aire.

Eiji sintió su rostro arder, sobre todo al ver lo bien que se la estaba pasando Echizen. Resistió las ganas de mostrar a todo el mundo la ridícula fotografía que él tenía del menor en su móvil, descartando la idea al siguiente segundo. En primer lugar, conocía a sus hermanos... De alguna manera, terminarían dirigiendo la conversación a él, acusándolo de acosador o algo peor. En segundo lugar... no, no era una fotografía ridícula. El hecho de ser el único que supiese de su existencia la hacía más valiosa.

La tarde desfiló rápidamente, para fortuna de Eiji. Al final, el novato y él terminaron jugando con Frost, Irina y Karupin en el jardín. Echizen se convenció de que Frost no era peligroso. Los años lo habían vuelto un perro bastante pacífico, que apenas caminaba. Incluso dejaba que los gatos se contonearan a su alrededor.

─Es todo un abuelo ─había comentado el novato─, como el tuyo. Kikumaru-senpai.

─Mi abuelo es único ─sonrió el pelirrojo, haciéndole cosquillas a Karupin.

─Y que lo digas.

─Ochibi, ¿nunca conociste a tus abuelos o no viven contigo?

─Nunca los conocí y oyaji rara vez los menciona, así que siempre supuse que están muertos. Debió suceder cuando yo era pequeño, aunque desde mucho antes oyaji ya se la pasaba viajando.

Eiji miró al menor durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, engarzando su mirada con la contraria, antes de tirársele encima y rodar sobre el pasto.

─¡Ochibi, eso es el comentario más largo que te he escuchado decir! ¡Y me lo has dicho a mí! ─festejaba, apretando al menor contra su pecho y sonriendo ampliamente, con ojos brillositos.

─Kikumaru-senpai, dej...

─¡Es increíble!

─¡Senpai!

─¿Nani?

─Ya es hora de irme ─declaró Echizen, levantándose con un poco de torpeza (tal vez, estaba mareado por los giros). El mayor creyó ver un ligero sonrojo en su rostro─. ¡Karupin! Vamos.

Luego de las despedidas correspondientes, Eiji insistió en acompañar a su kohai, quien aceptó a regañadientes. Llevando las cosas del otro, se dio cuenta de algo: estaba tratando al menor, como sus hermanos lo trataban a él. Es decir, lo fastidiaba, sí, pero le gustaba consentirlo y cuidarlo. Al ser el hermano menor, Eiji sabía lo que se sentía ser cuidado, sentirse protegido, y así había estado bien toda su vida. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que cuidar podría sentirse mejor que ser cuidado, porque nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad de ser realmente protector con alguien. Echizen no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutase teniendo protección, sino más bien el tipo de persona que ve la protección como un límite a su libertad. Sin embargo, incluso algo tan pequeño como llevarle las cosas o acompañarlo a casa, le daba al pelirrojo un fuerte sentimiento de fuerza, fantaseando... pensando que, si algo sucediera, estaría él allí para cuidar a su menor.

* * *

Cuando regresó a su casa, todo volvió a la normalidad. Al día siguiente el mundo seguiría en su órbita y las cosas volverían a su lugar. Se preguntó si es que la relación que tenía con el novato mejoraría y eso se reflejaría en el tiempo que compartían en las prácticas de tenis... ¿Sería posible? Ahora que el menor ya no le trataba tanto como a un extraño, tal vez, podría acercarse más a él. Salir a divertirse a un lugar o... _«¡Bingo!»_. La sonrisa se volvió gigante en su rostro, sabiendo ya lo que haría al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, en el mundo de las imposibilidades, había muchos factores que podían influenciar para que un resultado se diera. _En el mundo de las imposibilidades, todo era posible._ Él no era Inui, no podría haberlo previsto... Dudaba que, incluso, el mismo Inui pudiera haberlo visto venir.

─¿Mushi mushi? ¡Dime, Ochibi!

─Kikumaru-senpai, ¿puedes buscar en tu casa a mi gato? Karupin no está. No lo encuentro por ningún lado...

─Pero ¿qué...?

Eiji enmudeció un segundo, oyendo la respiración irregular del novato a través del móvil. Dejó ir un suspiro, antes de cortar la llamada y salir corriendo de su habitación.

 **Continuará~**


	4. Fase 4: Travesuras

_N/A: Primero, perdonen la demora. He andado fuera por motivo de estudios y no he podido publicar a pesar de tener el fic ya hecho ;8; Segundo, gracias por sus comentarios. Aunque sean un par, valen mucho_

* * *

 **DOMESTICANDO AL NOVATO**

 **Capítulo 4: Travesuras.**

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Eiji llegó a la casa de Echizen. Jadeaba por la carrera desde la estación de autobús y apenas podía recordar lo que le había dicho a su familia que iría a hacer. Era una persona algo dispersa, pero cuando lograba concentrarse en algo, su atención no se desviaba de su objetivo. Ejemplo de ello era su novato predilecto y la situación que estaba viviendo.

Cuando ubicó a Echizen, por los alrededores de la casa, se le acercó sin dudarlo.

—¿Es cierto que desapareció? —preguntó, sin pensar en lo ilógica que podía resultar su pregunta, mientras veía al menor con preocupación.

—¿Crees que te llamaría si no fuera en serio, Kikumaru-senpai? —replicó el novato.

Y fue extraño, porque Eiji supo que tenía razón. Aparte del hecho de que Karupin hubiese desaparecido, le asombraba que Echizen hubiese acudido a él por ayuda, al mismo tiempo que le conmovía. De acuerdo, el menor pudo haberlo hecho solo porque acababa de salir de su casa, pero a Eiji le gustaba imaginar que era por algo más. Tal vez, por que no podía vivir sin él.

 _«Tan exagerado como siempre. Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada»_ , se dijo, burlándose de sí mismo y su ilusa mente. Al siguiente instante, desechó tal pensamiento, enfocándose en el peliazul, mientras llamaban a su gato a voz en cuello. Un Echizen Ryoma que mostraba preocupación o angustia no era algo muy común, por lo cual el sénior se aseguró de guardar de la mejor forma aquel recuerdo. Le ayudaría a no olvidar que su novato preferido seguía siendo humano, que seguía siendo un niño.

—No está por aquí, Ryoma-san —aquella era Nanako, quien miraba al novato con pesar.

Pero éste no la escuchaba. Y, si lo hacía, la ignoraba. Seguía llamando a Karupin y, por un momento, Eiji no supo qué hacer o decir. La muchacha se acercó al menor y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Déjalo ya. Mañana seguiremos buscándolo e iremos a la policía para reportar la desaparición. También podemos ofrecer una recompensa para quien lo encuentre.

—Voy a buscarlo un poco más —se limitó a responder Echizen. El brillo usual de sus ojos dorados se extinguía.

—Ryoma-san… Ya son las dos de la madrugada, todos necesitamos descansar.

—No.

El pelirrojo suspiró entonces, plantándose ante el novato. Éste le miró, sorprendido por su acción.

—Haz caso a tu prima, Ochibi. Mañana… mejor dicho, más tarde hay entrenamiento matutino —y lo dijo de tal manera, con tal solemnidad, que un largo silencio siguió. El otro continuaba viéndolo y Eiji no desvió la mirada, haciéndole saber que hablaba en serio.

Nanako tomó a su primo de los hombros y lo condujo a la casa. El pelirrojo no dejó de notar que el menor giró el rostro para verlo tres veces. Era conciente de que su kohai no era del tipo sumiso, así que realmente debió haberle descolocado aquella muestra de seriedad por parte suya. Volvió a suspirar, llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas.

—¡Karupiiiiiiin! —volvió a llamar, reanudando la búsqueda. Sabía que no estaba obligado a hacerlo, pero no le gustaba ver al novato angustiado. Cayó en la cuenta de que, incluso estando en condiciones poco favorables e incómodas para él, quería hacer eso por el pequeño, _porque le nacía hacerlo_ —. ¡KARUPIN, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡SI ME OYES, MUEVE LA COLA O MAÚLLA!

No se mantuvo al tanto de las horas transcurridas, pero sí podía sentir el dolor en su garganta, el agarrotamiento en sus piernas y el frío atroz en su espalda. No contó las veces que fue a su casa, solo para recorrer el camino y ver si al minino encontraba. Su mente había logrado enfocarse… Y, habiéndose enfocado, solamente hacer aquello por el novato importaba.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de ir al instituto, estaba hecho una piltrafa. Muy a su pesar, no había encontrado a Karupin, así que debió resignarse a ir a su casa para alistarse y encaminarse a Seishun Gakuen. Llegó tarde y Tezuka le hizo correr veinte vueltas alrededor de las pistas, pero aun así sentía que todo había valido la pena. Echizen ya estaba entrenando cuando él llegó, así que todo iba sobre ruedas. O, al menos, todo lo bien que podía ir, teniendo en cuenta que Karupin continuaba desaparecido.

Durante toda la hora, intentó acercarse al menor para decirle que seguirían buscando al minino luego de clases, pero… ¿sería posible? Ahora que más necesitaba hablar con Echizen, ¡la naturaleza parecía confabular en su contra! Oishi _(¿Que Shuuko vendrá la próxima semana y quieres que te ayude a elegirle un regalo para cuando llegue de Osaka? ¡Genial, Oishi! Pero mañana coordinamos, ¿de acuerdo? Sabía que me entenderías, por eso eres mi mejor amigo_ ), Fuji ( _No, no tengo ese libro, Fuji. No todos somos raros como tú, ¿sabías?... ¡¿Quién te dijo que colecciono bichos muertos?!_ ), Momoshiro ( _No, no tengo tiempo para invitarte un helado, Momo… Tú tienes tu propio dinero, no seas tacaño. Así, ninguna chica te va a querer_ ), Inui ( _¡No, Inui, no pienso darte muestras de mi sangre para que juegues con ellas!_ ), entre otros miembros del club de tenis, le detenían cada que pretendía acercarse a Echizen.

Cansado y altamente fastidiado, se fue a recostar en la verja metálica de la entrada. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido unos minutos, debido a la noche que había pasado despierto. Se dejó ir… no quería hablar con nadie… Cinco minutitos, nada más…

—Kikumaru-senpai.

 _«¡¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?!»._

Abrió los ojosde golpe, con todo su enojo evaporizándose cuando vio a su novato preferido delante de él. ¿Echizen le estaba hablando? ¿Así, por iniciativa propia? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Ochibi?

—Kikum…

El móvil de Eiji empezó a sonar. Éste intentó ignorar la llamada. No podía ser más importante que Echizen acercándose a él para hablar. _No podía_.

—Dime, Ochibi~

—¡Echizen! ¡Te toca! —ahí iba su última oportunidad, arrebatada por Ryuzaki-sensei. Suspiró, antes de contestar la llamada, ya que el menor se alejaba.

—¿Mushi mushi? One-chan, ¿qué pasó? —inquirió al móvil, apretándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

—Eiji, el gato de tu amigo está aquí —la exclamación de su hermana mayor tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, quien espabiló inmadiatamente, como si le hubieran tirado agua helada encima.

—¡¿Nani?! ¿Hablas en serio, nee-chan?

—¡Sí! Acabo de acercarme a la casa de Frost para dejarle comida y vi al gato dentro. No quiere salir, ¿qué hago?

—¡Nada, solo cuida que no salga! ¡Ya voy para allá! ¡Gracias, nee-chan! —gorjeó el pelirrojo, buscando a Echizen con la mirada. ¡Se iba a sentir tan feliz cuando supiera!

El solo imaginar su rostro le resultaba embriagador. Debió detenerse a meditar entonces, pero no lo hizo, porque últimamente el preocuparse por el menor le resultaba tan natural como respirar. No se detuvo a cuestionarse si aquello era normal o qué cambios traería a su vida, porque su mente estaba en la casa de Frost, demasiado alejada de cualquier tema trascendental.

Como el novato no estaba cerca, tuvo que adelantarse él, tomando nota mental de llamarle cuando tuviera a Karupin entre sus brazos. Hecho aquello, procedió a cambiarse rápidamente y excusarse con Ryuzaki-sensei.

Llegó a su casa media hora más tarde y el sol empezaba a brillar. Sabía que debía estar preocupado por perder clases, pero no había podido frenarse, el impulso de rescatar a Karupin era mayor. Saludó a su hermana y a los demás miembros de su familia, corriendo a la casita de Frost y agachándose para poder ver al minino extraviado.

—Karupin~ —canturreó, estirando la mano.

El gato se pegó más al viejo Frost.

—¿Are? ¿Por qué no sales, Karupin? Ven~ Ven~

Pero el animal parecía pasar de él.

 _«Qué extraño… Oh, ¿qué pasará si…?»_.

—¡Frost, ven, corre! —exclamó el pelirrojo, alejándose de la casa de madera y haciéndole muecas al perro. Éste le miró con curiosidad, antes de empezar a mover su pesado cuerpo y dar unos lentos pasos en su dirección.

Cuando hizo lo último, Karupin se aferró a su cálido lomo, no queriendo dejarlo. Mientras dos de sus hermanos reían y daban sugerencias para separarlos, Eiji acarició a Frost, maldiciéndose internamente por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía antes. Había estado en su casa también la noche anterior. Había llamado al felino hasta cansarse,había buscado en todas partes… y no se le había ocurrido que podría estar en la casa de Frost. Mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto al novato, se preguntó por qué el gato no había ido a su encuentro cuando escuchó su voz, como había hecho en casa de Echizen. ¿Por qué sería?

Cuando el menor hizo aparición en casa de Eiji, era hora del receso del almuerzo y todavía llevaba el uniforme del instituto. El mayor le recibió con una sonrisa, ya que al haber resuelto el tema de Karupin, podía volver toda su atención a las reacciones y expresiones de su novato preferido. Éste saludó respetuosamente a todos, antes de ser llevado donde Frost. Y fue en ese momento que echó a correr, quedando sobre sus rodillas ante la casa de madera.

—¡Karupin! —llamó. Eiji se agachó a su lado y pudo ver que el minino miraba a su dueño, pero no se despegaba del perro.

—Creo que tiene un nuevo favorito, Ochibi —murmuró, antes de ponerse en pie y jalar al otro de la camisa para que hiciera lo mismo—. ¡Frost, sal de ahí! Ven, chico, ven~

Cuando el perro se movió y el gato con él, la expresión de Echizen cobró vida. Sus labios dibujaron una graciosa O, mientras que sus grandes ojos volvían a brillar. Eiji adoró esa visión. Quiso guardarla en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro, en algún disco duro de su cabeza, donde el archivo estuviera a salvo del tiempo y del olvido.

Su kohai cogió al gato del lomo de Frost, pegándolo a su propio pecho y sonriendo de aquella manera que Eiji solo había visto dos veces. Una sonrisa enternecida.

El pelirrojo siempre había pensado que podía adaptarse a cualquier situación, que, pasara lo que pasara, se frustraría pero finalmente encontraría la manera de lograr lo que quería; que nunca estaría realmente perdido. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba. En ese momento, en que su menor le miró con aquella sonrisa enternecida y le dijo _"Gracias por todo, senpai"_.

* * *

La semana transcurrió de manera demasiado rápida. Y no era así solamente para Eiji, pues él estaba seguro de que así era para los demás miembros del club de tenis de Seigaku también. La proximidad del torneo de Kanto y la noticia de que jugarían sin Tezuka parecía haberles drenado la energía a todos, incluso al hiperactivo pelirrojo. Aun así, intentó no desesperar y continuar su vida, deseando que el capitán pudiera recomponerse pronto y unírseles antes de los Nacionales.

Fue uno de esos días en que Oishi le recordó lo que le había prometido. Tuvo que refrescarle un poco la memoria y el avergonzado pelirrojo tuvo que disculparse por no haber cumplido lo acordado.

—Así que, Shuuko-chan viene de Osaka —dijo, estirándose en su pupitre.

Oishi asintió con la cabeza.

—Llega mañana y se quedará dos semanas. Ahora sí necesito que me acompañes a comprarle un obsequio. Tú y ella siempre se llevaron de maravilla —comentó con una sonrisa tenue. Eiji se preguntó cómo hacía su amigo para sonreír así siempre.

—Hai, hai, sé que te lo debo, Oishi —reconoció el pelirrojo.

De modo que ese mismo día, después del entrenamiento, se dirigió con su pareja de dobles al centro comercial más cercano. Estaba de buen humor, puesto que sentía que había dado un paso más hacia su meta de domesticar a Echizen. Ese mismo día en el entrenamiento, por ejemplo, se la había pasado abrazando al menor sin que éste lo ignorase. Ahora se permitía quejarse y, algunas veces, sonrojarse o forcejear, lo cual le hacía lucir más adorable. Eiji debía reforzar su auto-control todo el tiempo, pero seguía considerando aquellos momentos infinitamente valiosos.

—Entraré a esa tienda de perfumes, Eiji —le dijo el sub-capitán.

—¡Hai! ¡Recuerda que a Shuuko-chan no le gustan los aromas florales!

—¡No es justo que conozcas a mi prima mejor que yo!

El pelirrojo se rio con ganas, antes de volver a lo suyo. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y extrajo el arrugado papel con las fases de domesticación. Su gatuna mirada se posó en la fase número cuatro, dubitativo. Se podría decir que todo el tiempo transcurrido era la cuarta fase, pues Inui había dicho que consistía en que Echizen _jugase con él_. ¿Qué significaba eso? Lo más obvio sería esperar a que el menor hiciera algún intento de _juego_ , pero (siendo honestos), ¿sería Echizen capaz de hacer eso? Algunas veces, Eiji le veía como alguien que no caería en ese tipo de cosas. Y las otras veces… ¿quién sabe?

—Con un _pequeño empujoncito_ , ya verás como todo avanza, Eiji —se dijo, sin dejar de caminar mirando la hoja, pero no chocando con nadie.

La voz de un anunciador le hizo detenerse, sintiendo curiosidad y mirando sobre las cabezas de las personas para ver de qué se trataba. Tal vez estaban regalando algo u ofreciendo algo que podía serle útil. Como fuere, se trataba de un hombre promocionando cremas faciales. El pelirrojo volvió la vista a las fases de domesticación, sabiendo que a Shuuko-chan no le interesaban las cremas, puesto que ya tenía demasiadas.

—¡Eiji! Te estaba buscando —llegó Oishi, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirando al anunciador—. ¿Qué es eso? Oh, cremas faciales, ¿crees que…?

—Ya tiene muchas. Shuuko-chan es…

Y se detuvo, sin despegar la vista de las fases…

—¿Eiji?

—Shuuko-chan…

—¿Estás bien, Eiji?

—¡Shuuko-chan!

—¡Eiji!

El nombrado sonrió brillantemente, antes de mirar a Oishi y darle un abrazo espontáneo.

—¡Lo tengo, Oishi, lo tengo! —y echó a correr, siendo seguido por el otro, quien creyó que se refería a que tenía el regalo perfecto para su prima.

Eiji siguió corriendo, sacando un bolígrafo de su maletín y marcando las fases para las que tenía cierto par de ideas… _«Eres un genio, Eiji, ¡eres un genio!»._

 **FASES DE DOMESTICACIÓN**

 **1.** Indiferencia **X**

 **2.** Conveniencia **X**

 **3.** Curiosidad **X**

 **4.** Travesuras **X**

 **5.** Mimosidad **CONFIRMACIÓN PENDIENTE**

 **6.** Independencia.

 **7.** Reconocimiento del Hogar.

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir las manos de Oishi sobre los hombros, girándose a verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El otro jadeaba, preguntándose qué mosquito le habría picado al pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? ¿Se te ocurrió algo para regalarle a Shuuko?

—Se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, Oishi~ —canturreó Eiji, escaneando su entorno con una rápida mirada—. ¿Por qué no vamos a esa tienda? Shuuko-chan estudia Arte en la universidad, ¿no? Podrías comprarle algunos lienzos. Le serán útiles, nya~

—¡Esa es una buena idea! —exclamó Oishi, aliviado por no tener que buscar más y pensando que, después de todo, sí había sido una gran decisión pedir ayuda a Eiji.

Oh, no se imaginaba todo lo _bueno_ que traería su decisión.

* * *

—¡Eiji-senpai, ¿quieres ir a la hamburguesería con nosotros?!

El pelirrojo se detuvo, solo para ver a Momoshiro y Echizen sonriéndole. Algo dentro de sí le dijo que huyera, que no era seguro aceptar salir con esos dos, que le exprimirían la billetera. Debía negarse, inventar alguna excusa… Podría decirles que…

—¡Hoi, hoi, claro que quiero, Momo!

 _«¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!»._

Así pues, terminó en la hamburguesería con esos dos _monstruos_. A pesar de todo, no se quejaba, puesto que una parte de él deseaba estar presente en una de las salidas de Echizen con Momo. Y no era que estuviera celoso, solo que quería aprovechar la pequeña cercanía que sentía entre el novato y él, incluso aunque Momoshiro estuviese presente.

—¡Yo quiero dos combos de papas fritas, cinco hamburguesas de carne, dos sodas y doble ración de postre!

—¡Pues yo quiero tres combos de papas fritas, siete hamburguesas de carne, cinco de queso, tres Pontas y triple ración de postre!

—¿Dije dos combos? ¡Quise decir ocho! ¡Y doble toda la orden de este niño para mí, por favor!

—¡A mí triplíqueme la de él, por favor!

Eiji los miraba asombrado y asustado. Tenía la boca abierta por la impresión y no sabía si llorar o reír, sobre todo al ver la expresión del muchacho que estaba tomando nota de la orden. El chico escribía y tachaba letras, escribía y tachaba más letras, y así sucesivamente.

—¡Corrija mi última orden, por favor! ¡Quiero tres combos familiares de papas, una ensalada max con lechuga extra, diez hamburguesas de carne y diez de pollo, con quíntuple porción de postre y una tarta de durazno adicional!

—¡A mí agréguem…!

—¡Por favor, tráigales un vaso con agua, que aquí el que paga soy yo!

Cuando el pelirrojo dijo aquello, se ganó tal mirada por parte de sus kohais que tuvo que retirar sus palabras. Al final, pidió una hamburguesa de carne y una Ponta de naranja. Durante el par de horas que pasó con los menores, prestó extrema atención al tipo de relación de Momoshiro y el novato. La confianza entre ellos había crecido a pasos agigantados, eso cualquiera podría apreciarlo. La pregunta era, ¿qué tan profunda era esa confianza? ¿Era Momoshiro un aliado o…? No, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Era evidente que esos dos no tenían ese tipo de relación. Lo podía ver en sus miradas, siempre tan fraternas, siempre tan sencillas.

 _«Son diferentes a las miradas que tú le dedicas, y las que Ochibi te dedica»_ , dijo una voz en su interior. Eiji reculó. ¿Las miradas que el menor le dirigía? Si se detenía a pensarlo, casi siempre el novato le miraba desafiante, irritado, divertido o (en mucha menor medida) conmovido y hasta avergonzado. ¿Era eso bueno o malo? ¿Qué significaba? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—Espero que la ausencia de Tezuka-buchou no nos pese —decía Momoshiro en ese momento, devolviendo al pelirrojo a la realidad.

Echizen permaneció en silencio, así que él se sintió en el deber de responder.

—No lo hará, Momo. ¡Ya verás como ganaremos el torneo de Kanto! Jyousei Shounan o como se llame, ¡no podrán con nosotros! —exclamó, levantando un puño y consiguiendo que el júnior se animara.

—Si me disculpan… —musitó el novato, levantándose de su sitio y empezando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Oi, Ochibi! ¿Adónde vas? —inquirió el pelirrojo, con la boca llena de carne.

—Baño.

Fue todo lo que dijo.

—No lo aparenta, pero es el más afectado por lo que le pasó a Tezuka-buchou —comentó Momoshiro, antes de suspirar.

—Eso es porque Ochibi quiere ganarle con todas sus fuerzas —replicó el sénior, todavía mirando en la dirección que había tomado Echizen. Su voz fue expelida con un término medio, ni jubilosa ni penosa. Solo… preocupada.

Momoshiro dijo algo en ese momento, pero él no podía escucharlo, no le estaba prestando suficiente atención. En lugar de eso, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, dejando de lado su soda y anunciando que iba al baño. Una vez allí, ingresó rápidamente, encontrando al novato mirándose al espejo. Se había lavado la cara. Pequeñas, diminutas gotas colgaban de su flequillo azulado. Se sobresaltó al notar la presencia del mayor, pero éste actuó como si nada extraño estuviese sucediendo, apoyando la parte baja de la espalda en el lavamanos, al lado del menor, pero mirando a la pared contraria al espejo.

—¿Pensando en Tezuka? —preguntó.

—No —contestó el menor, evadiendo la mirada ajena y cogiendo algo de papel toalla para secarse la cara.

Eiji puso la diestra sobre el papel, bajándolo antes de que el objeto cumpliese su cometido.

—Regresará sano. Sano y en perfectas condiciones para ti —sonrió afable al menor. Éste le miró en ese momento, otra vez con una expresión que el pelirrojo no supo identificar—. ¡No pierdas la fe, Ochibi! ¡Fighting!

Dicho aquello, le pellizcó la nariz con suavidad, antes de salir del baño y regresar donde Momoshiro ya terminaba su decimoquinta hamburguesa, perdiéndose la reacción de su novato favorito ante sus palabras. Al final, aquel día podía ser considerado por él como un juego, un juego del tipo al que se refería Inui. Echizen lanzaba la carnada y, cuando él picaba, simplemente se alejaba. Empero, con la siguiente, no se la iba a poner tan fácil. Eso, jamás.

Eiji sonrió ante el pensamiento, seguro de que él llevaba las de ganar. No contó con que, tal vez, aquella molestia al ver al menor deprimido por la ida de Tezuka pudiese interpretarse como un acceso de celos. Se relajó, entonces, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera esa molestia en el pecho, se esfumaría al día siguiente.

No lo hizo.

* * *

—¡Shuuko-chan!

La muchacha agitó un brazo en lo alto, sonriente. Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr en dirección al pelirrojo y darle un abrazo.

—¡Hace mucho que no te veo, Eiji-kun!

—Si ya ni vienes de visita, jo…

—Gomen, gomen —la prima de Oishi se llevó una mano a la sien, sin tocar sus largos cabellos negros.

Había ido al instituto para recoger a su primo, eso era evidente, pero Oishi se había quedado en las pistas de tenis, platicando con Ryuzaki-sensei. Eiji sintió que no tendría una oportunidad igual.

—Shuuko-chan….

—¿Hai?

—Oishi está ocupado con la entrenadora. ¿Tú crees que podamos conversar un rato? —pidió el pelirrojo, sonriendo algo apenado.

—¿Ocupado? Pero si me dijo que viniera a esta hora… Hombres, ¿quién los entiende? —farfulló la chica, con los ojos verdes refulgiendo de indignación hacia su primo.

—No digas eso, nya~ Oishi está muy estresado por tener que cubrir el lugar que Tezuka dejó —comentó Eiji, empezando a caminar y sonriendo al ver que la muchacha caminaba con él—. En realidad, quería pedirte un favor.

—Lo sabía, tú no haces nada de manera inocente y sin guardarte algo bajo la manga, ¿no, Eiji-kun?

El mayor (por un año) se sonrojó ante las directas palabras de la muchacha. No era un convenido, solo que… sabía qué piezas mover cuando realmente algo lograba capturar su interés. _«Eres un gato, convenido como un gato»_ , le recriminó la voz de su cabeza. Él la mandó a freír espárragos, igual que al recuerdo de él haciendo infinidad de cosas por su _Ochibi_ de manera anónima, sin querer compensación alguna.

—Será divertido, ya verás. ¿Me escuchas? —cuestionó, mirando de soslayo a la muchacha.

—Hmm, te escucho.

—¡Yay! Bien, ejem… Tú, Oishi Shuuko, estás perdidamente enamorada de mí.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello, la expresión de la contraria fue todo un poema. Entonces empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—¡Eiji-kun, por favor, sé serio!

—Escucha~ Escucha primero, nya~

—Ahh, de acuerdo —la muchacha dejó de reír para dejarle continuar, aunque la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.

—Estás perdidamente enamorada de mí y te me confesaste hace unos meses, antes de irte a Osaka. Yo no quería lastimarte, así que te dije que era gay, que ya tenía un novio, que era menor que yo y que jugaba tenis como yo. ¿Entiendes hasta aquí?

La fémina asintió con la cabeza. Ese gesto la hizo parecerse demasiado a Oishi.

—Bien. ¿Qué haré ahora que has venido de visita y yo no tengo un novio?

—Tendrás que conseguir a alguien para que finja serlo —habló ella, sonriendo.

Eiji copió su sonrisa divertida, _travieso._

—Si él acepta, tú tendrás luz verde para pedirnos muestras de amor u otras pruebas de que tenemos una relación —explicó—. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—¿Dónde firmo?

—¡Eres la mejor, Shuuko-chan! Oh, casi se me olvida, no le digas nada de esto a Oishi, onegaaaai —el pelirrojo juntó las palmas de sus manos, en actitud suplicante.

—De acuerdo… pero solo si me contestas una pregunta.

—La que quieras.

—¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias con esto del novio falso? ¿Qué piensas hacer con el chico? —interrogó la muchacha, confunfida y curiosa.

—Solo quiero… solo quiero estar un poco más cerca de él. Eso es todo~ —sonrió Eiji—. Si tenemos que fingir ser novios, estaremos muuuy cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Aceptó ayudarte?

—Hmm, todavía no se lo pregunto.

La muchacha lo miró.

—¿Es en serio?

—Hmm… Don't mind, Shuuko-chan, conseguiré que lo haga. ¡Ya verás!

Pero ella seguía viéndolo, fijamente.

—Realmente quieres a ese chico. Vaya... —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de despedirse.

Eiji la vio alejarse, sorprendido por la conclusión a la cual había llegado la prima de Oishi. ¿ _Realmente querer_? ¿Qué era _querer realmente_? Tal vez, sí quería al menor un poco más de lo que pretendía en primer lugar, pero aquello era inevitable. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Él sabría cómo actuar ante cualquier eventualidad, lo presentía. Incluso aunque no estuviera seguro de que Echizen Ryoma pudiera interpretarse como una simple _"eventualidad"_ en su vida.

 **Continuará~**


	5. Fase 5: Mimosidad

N/A: En primer lugar, debo unas disculpas por la tardanza. Ha sido mucho tiempo, debido a temas de internet. Me quedé en el Limbo por problemas con la compañía de servicios. En fin, me pasé a la competencia y aquí estoy con nuevos servicios de internet, kk. Han sido meses un poco estresantes. No obstante, hoy dejaré dos episodios: el antepenúltimo y el penúltimo. Esperaré al primer review luego de mi regreso y subiré el último capítulo. That's it. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **DOMESTICANDO AL NOVATO**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Mimosidad.**

La lluvia caía y, en su caída, repiqueteaba. Eiji suspiró por enésima vez. El partido de su novato preferido había sido interrumpido y tendrían que volver a aquel lugar para decidir qué instituto iría a la final del torneo de Kanto. Sabía que el menor no se conformaría con un enfrentamiento inconcluso, pero su mente estaba demasiado distraída pensando otras cosas, cosas como la manera en que debía abordar a Echizen para pedirle que se hiciera pasar por su novio.

¿Cómo haría, pues?

No quería arriesgarse a espantarlo.

En esos pensares divagaba, cuando vio a Oishi. En el camino de vuelta a casa, su mejor amigo parecía… turbado. No lo culpaba, como capitán sustituto, estaba sometido a fuertes dosis de estrés. Lo entendía. Incluso, apreciaba sus esfuerzos para mantener unido al equipo. Fue entonces que una idea llegó a su mente. ¿Qué tal si él hacía algo similar? Sí, acudir a cada uno de los chicos por ayuda, tal vez preguntándoles cómo creían que reaccionaría Echizen si Eiji le decía que era homosexual. El pelirrojo sonrió al llegar a aquel punto, satisfecho.

─¡Oishi! ¡Oishi! ─llamó a voz en cuello, alcanzando a su compañero de dobles cuando éste abordaba el bus.

─¿Qué pasa, Eiji? ─inquirió el capitán sustituto, mirándolo con cierta confusión en sus ojos verdes.

─¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Ochibi si le digo que soy gay?

Oishi le quedó viendo, preocupado ahora. Eiji tuvo que empujarlo levemente para que ingresara al bus. Una vez dentro, sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

─Quiero pedirle un favor, pero implica decirle eso y no sé cómo reaccionará, nya~ ─comentó, esbozando un puchero lastimero─. Como nuestro capitán sustituto, Oishi, ¿qué crees que hará?

─Tú… ¿estás hablando en serio?

─Me refiero a un caso hipotético. O sea… ya sabes, "si fuera"…

─Pues…

─¿Sí? ─poco le faltó al pelirrojo para coger a su amigo de los hombros y zarandearlo.

─Pues… No lo sé, Eiji ─musitó Oishi, cogiéndose del asidero de la barra superior para no perder el equilibrio─. Es Echizen de quien hablamos, es totalmente impredecible. Puede que le dé igual. Sabes que, muchas veces, hace como que las cosas no le importan.

Eiji meditó unos segundos su respuesta. ¿Sería eso lo máximo que obtendría del novato? ¿Un gesto de indiferencia antes de que le dijera que no le ayudaría? _«Tratándose de Ochibi, tiene sentido»_ , pensó, un tanto desmoralizado.

─Pero creo que deberías preguntarle esto a Momo más que a nadie. Creo que es el más cercano de nosotros a Echizen.

Miró a Oishi cuando oyó aquello, preguntándose qué expresión habría tenido como para que el pelinegro quisiera darle un consejo. ¿Se veía miserable o decaído? ¿A tal punto podía afectarle? _«No, Eiji, céntrate»_ , se alentó mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de los malos pensamientos.

─¿No? ─cuestionó Oishi, arqueando una ceja.

─¡Ah! ¡Don't mind, Oishi! ¡Tu idea me parece genial! ─aseguró el pelirrojo, un tanto avergonzado. Llevó la vista al frente, preguntándose cuándo tendría algo de tiempo a solas con Momo, pero ya no sabiendo si solo preguntárselo a él o seguir con su plan inicial.

* * *

El sonido de la pelota al impactar con las cuerdas de las raquetas llegaba sus sensibles oídos, pero su vista iba de un lado a otro, inquieta, ansiosa. Era un mar de nervios con la paciencia rota. Ya habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Rokkaku y él seguía sin poner en acción su plan. Todos habían estado demasiado ocupados entrenando como para pensar en algo más. No obstante, Oishi Shuuko solo tenía cuatro días restantes, así que debía ponerse en movimiento pronto.

─Fujiko-chan~

El mencionado giró el rostro para ver quién le llamaba, encontrándose con un dedo en su mejilla. Sonrió al ver a Eiji.

─¿Qué pasa, Eiji?

─¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta extraña y no pensarás que soy extraño?

─Si haces preguntas extrañas es bastante difícil no pensar que eres extraño, ¿no lo crees? ─comentó Fuji, sonriendo suavemente, como era tan usual en él.

─Jo, mira cómo eres, Fujiko~

─Vamos, pregúntame.

El pelirrojo empezó a girar su raqueta en la muñeca derecha, intentando no mirar en dirección al novato, quien practicaba con Inui y Kaidoh. Lo que menos quería era distraerse.

─Si le pido un favor a Ochibi y ese favor implica decirle que soy gay, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará?

─¿Eres gay?

─¡Fujiko!

─Gomen ─musitó el castaño, riendo por lo bajo─. No pude evitarlo.

Eiji desvió la mirada, con claras intenciones de ocultar su bochorno. Tal vez, no fuera tan buena idea hacer esa pregunta a todos en el club de tenis. _«Luego de Fujiko, Inui y Momo… ¿Debería preguntárselo a Tezuka? Una llamada de larga distancia no debe ser tan costosa»_ , pensó, mientras el otro parecía elegir las palabras adecuadas para expresar su respuesta. Eiji creía que Tezuka y Echizen tenían cierto vínculo que los demás no podían entender. No eran mejores amigos, pero parecía haber algo… un vínculo que compartían y que les hacía adivinar qué haría el otro, entender al otro. Varias veces Tezuka había cedido cuando Echizen deseaba hacer algo, como si pudiera ver las verdaderas intenciones del menor… ¿Podría saber, también, qué pensaría el novato en determinada situación?

 _«Pero entre ellos siempre se ha tratado de tenis. No, Tezuka no»_ , decidió. Además, Tezuka algunas veces le daba miedo, no quería molestarlo en pleno tratamiento y mucho menos para abordarlo con una pregunta que podría interpretarse como íntima.

─… por sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo pestañeó.

─¿Are?... Etto… Fujiko-chan, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir? ─solicitó, con el rostro rojo por su propio despiste.

─Oh, claro ─el otro le miró con una ligera preocupación, antes de volver a hablar─. Decía que, probablemente, a Echizen no le importe. Es decir, muchas veces parece arisco, pero en el fondo, siempre se preocupa por sus compañeros. No podría rechazarte ni tratarte mal solo por algo como tu opción sexual, ¿no crees?

─Hmm… pero le impactaría, ¿no?

─Creo que a cualquiera le impactaría, Eiji ─el prodigio de Seigaku volvió a reír entre dientes.

─Hmmmmm… ─el pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la barbilla, asintiendo con la cabeza─. Tienes razón, Fuji. ¡Gracias, eh!

Y procedió a alejarse, dirigiéndose a Inui ahora que el de anteojos había terminado su sesión de entrenamiento con Echizen.

─Inui.

El nombrado miró a Eiji, dejando de tomar notas en su libreta verde. Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios, pero intentó camuflarla con una mueca de reconocimiento.

─Kikumaru, ¿vienes a pedir ayuda con las fases de domesticación? ─preguntó, acomodándose las gafas.

─¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees, Inui?! ¡No deberías tenerme tan poca fe! ─replicó el pelirrojo, luchando contra el nerviosismo y la tensión que agarrotó su cuerpo al saberse descubierto─. ¡De hecho, venía a decirte que ya voy por la quinta fase! ¡Mira! ─y sacó del bolsillo de sus shorts el papel que se había vuelto su sombra el último par de meses.

Inui echó un vistazo al escrito.

 **FASES DE DOMESTICACIÓN**

 **1.** Indiferencia **X**

 **2.** Conveniencia **X**

 **3.** Curiosidad **X**

 **4.** Travesuras **X**

 **5.** Mimosidad **X CONFIRMADO.**

 **6.** Independencia.

 **7.** Reconocimiento del Hogar.

─Parece que te está yendo muy bien ─observó.

Eiji asintió frenéticamente.

─¡Dentro de poco tendrás resultados positivos, Inui! ¡Ya verás! ─aseguró, antes de darle unas palmadas en el hombro al más alto e ir en busca de Momoshiro.

─Probabilidad de que esté mintiendo: 100% ─sonrió Inui, antes de volver a tomar apuntes.

* * *

─Este Momo se demora mucho… ─despotricaba Eiji, en la entrada del instituto, mientras esperaba al júnior.

Al final, había encontrado a Momo, pero éste estaba ocupado entrenando, así que quedaron en ir a comer algo a la salida. El pelirrojo había sido bastante claro cuando dijo: "No traigas a Ochibi contigo". De modo que cuando, al fin, Momoshiro apareció, lo hizo solo.

─¡Perdona por hacerte esperar, Eiji-senpai! ¡Tuve que ir al salón de Echizen para decirle que no iríamos juntos a casa! ─corría y el sénior se preguntó si él se veía igual cuando hablaba antes de acercarse a su interlocutor y su voz era expelida como si gritara.

Ahogó una risita.

─Bueno, imagino que ahora sí podemos irnos, hoi~

─¿Kikumaru-senpai?

Como siempre que se sentía al descubierto, el pelirrojo se congeló en su lugar.

─Oi, Echizen, no olvides que mañana vamos a las pistas de tenis callejero ─habló Momoshiro, perdiéndose por completo la atmósfera que lo rodeaba.

Eiji, por su parte, no sabía por qué se sentía incómodo. Echizen lo miraba, pero no había emoción alguna en sus ojos dorados. ¿Qué tenía que temer? Intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

─Ochibi… ¿qué tal tu día de clases? ─ _«Bien hecho, Eiji, es lo mejor que puedes preguntar»_ , se dijo con sarcasmo.

─Normal ─replicó el novato, mirando entonces a Momoshiro y volviendo la vista al mayor de los tres─. Ehhh, así que Kikumaru-senpai le invitará algo a Momo-senpai. Imagino que no quiere gastar mucho dinero invitando a dos personas ─y sonrió, con esa sonrisa juguetona que el pelirrojo había llegado a adorar.

─Jo, mira cómo eres, cachorrito ─musitó Eiji, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo al menor y revolviendo sus cabellos─. Tenemos que hablar de algo. Cosa de mayores~

─¡Kikumaru-senpai, deja…! ─Echizen forcejeó inútilmente, antes de ser liberado y llevar la diestra a su gorra. Al siguiente instante, recordó que llevaba el uniforme común y que no llevaba gorra.

Eiji pudo percibir, sin la visera presente para cubrir el rostro del menor, un ligero sonrojo. Otras veces había creído verlo, pero esta vez estaba seguro.

─¡Ochibi, te estás sonrojando! ─exclamó emocionado, llevándose una mano al pecho. ¡¿Por qué era tan lindo?! ¡Eso debería estar penado!

─Aunque no lo parezca, Echizen es del tipo tímido~ ─canturreó Momoshiro, haciendo notar su presencia. Dejó ir una carcajada cuando el menor lo fulminó con la mirada.

─Ochibi, no te preocupes, uno de estos días los llevaré a los dos a comer, ¿vale? ─Eiji le guiñó un ojo al novato, quien solo bufó y miró hacia otro lado, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

─¡Por eso Eiji-senpai es el mejor senpai! ─vitoreó Momoshiro, mientras Echizen se despedía secamente y se iba.

El sénior le quedó viendo con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía un simple encuentro como ése alegrarle todo el día? Ah, misterios de la vida.

─Eiji-senpai, llegaremos tarde a la hamburguesería~ ─canturreó su kohai y él tuvo que correr unos cuantos metros para alcanzarlo.

─Algunas veces, en serio que pareces barril sin fondo, Momo ─bromeó.

─Y tú, algunas veces, de verdad intrigas con salidas como ésta, Eiji-senpai ─replicó el menor, mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona─. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres preguntarme?

El sénior siguió caminando, mirando el cielo color durazno, antes de reunir el valor suficiente para hablar.

─Momo, ¿qué crees que pensaría Ochibi si le pido un favor, pero para eso tiene que hacer como que yo le gusto? ─preguntó finalmente, con la vista fija en sus dos índices, que parecían no querer despegarse.

El júnior detuvo su bicicleta (la cual no montaba), mirando al pelirrojo.

─¿Hacer como si tú le gustases? ─cuestionó.

El otro suspiró.

─Necesito a un novato que sea bueno jugando al tenis para que finja ser mi novio ─dijo, intentando que su rostro no le delatase─. Hace un tiempo, una chica se le declaró pero yo no quería lastimarla duramente, así que le dije que era gay y que ya tenía pareja. Ahora esa chica ha vuelto y quiere verme a mí y a mi "novio". Pensé en Ochibi, ya que encaja en el perfil, pero no sé si querrá ayudarme ─habiendo explicado su situación (que, en realidad, era falsa), miró a Momoshiro, interrogante.

─Ya veo ─musitó éste, reanudando sus pasos─. Creo que, si le explicas la situación, no debería tomarlo a mal. Por supuesto, de ahí a que acepte ayudarte…

─Largo trecho, lo sé, nya~ ─suspiró el mayor. Aun así, estaba agradecido por haber obtenido tres respuestas que le decían que Echizen no lo trataría diferente si le decía que era gay. Es decir, no le iba a decir directamente que era gay, sino que le había dicho a alguien más que lo era, pero… a final de cuentas, ¿no era lo mismo?

─¿Eiji-senpai? ¿Qué piensas? ─interrogó Momoshiro, al ver que el mayor se había perdido unos segundos.

─Nada, Momo~ Gracias por la ayuda ─respondió el sénior, con una sonrisa.

─No creas que es gratis, senpai. ¡Vamos por mis hamburguesas!

El pelirrojo suspiró, pero aun así cumplió con lo acordado.

Ese mismo día, ya en la noche, ya en la comodidad de su casa y ya en medio de la calidez de su cama, miraba su móvil. Se debatía entre si debía llamar al menor o no. Sabía que podría hablar con él al día siguiente, pero ¿si no tenía tiempo a solas con él? El tiempo se le agotaba y Shuuko también estaba ansiosa por poner en marcha el plan. _«Hazlo de una buena vez»_ , se urgió internamente, antes de presionar el botón de llamada.

Timbrazo.

Eiji tarareó la parte de una canción pop.

Otro timbrazo…

─¿Por qué no contestas, Ochibi?

Buzón de voz.

─Tsk… Debe estar dormido ya ─susurró el pelirrojo para sí, colgando inmediatamente. ¿Sería una señal? Tal vez, debería dejar de insistir con el tema. _«¡Nada de eso, Eiji! ¡Ya has avanzado demasiado como para detenerte!»_.

Volvió a presionar el botón de llamada.

Echizen respondió al primer timbrazo.

─¿Senpai?

─¡Ochibi! ─exclamó el sénior, quedando sentado en su catre de golpe─. ¿Te desperté?

─Algo así. ¿Qué pasa?

─Gomen, Ochibi~

─No importa. ¿Para qué me llamas, senpai?

Eiji dudó. Había anticipado tanto el momento que los nervios podían jugarle una mala pasada. Tomó aire, intentando sonar lo más serio posible.

─Ochibi, ¿me harías un favor grande, muy grande? ─inquirió.

─¿Qué clase de favor?

Y él le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a Momoshiro. En algún punto de su explicación, se sintió culpable, porque eso se parecía bastante a mentirle al menor y no le gustaba. No obstante, ¿de qué otra manera podía acercarse a él? Echizen era demasiado hermético para algunas cosas y él no creía que una declaración directa pudiera obtener un "sí" por parte del menor.

─¿Tendremos que hacer todo lo que ella diga?

Le diría que no, lo sabía. Tendría que encontrar la manera de chantajearlo o algo parecido.

─Pues… sí.

Tal vez, hablar de nuevo con su madre… ¿sería posible?

─Ya veo… De acuerdo, ayudaré a senpai.

Y ¿si hablaba con su padre? No, no, no. Muy extraño…

─Pero, Ochibiiii… Espera, ¿dijiste que sí?

─Sí.

─¿Así, nada más?

─Sí.

Eiji separó el móvil de su rostro, mirándolo ceñudo. ¿Se habría confundido y estaría hablando con alguien más? _«No, no es posible»_. Volvió a acercarse el teléfono.

─Pensé que me dirías que no ─admitió, totalmente descolocado─. Pensé que tendría que rogar mucho para que me ayudaras, Ochibi.

─Bueno, ¿dónde será la cita con esa chica?

─Será en un restaurante cercano a la torre de Tokio, en dos días ─explicó Eiji, sabiendo que estaría bien avisarle a Shuuko con cierta anticipación, para que no tuviera problemas de tiempo.

─Okay… Entonces nos vemos, Kikumaru-senpai.

─¡Ochibi, espera!

─¿Qué pasa?

─¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás aceptando ayudarme sin rechistar?

Silencio.

Empero, fue un silencio relativamente cómodo. El pelirrojo se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, sintiéndose tranquilo, en paz, como aquella noche que pasó durmiendo al lado de Echizen. Cerró los ojos, oyendo la mansa respiración del menor. Se lo imaginó en su cama, mirando el techo como él, con los ojos dorados abiertos pero somnolientos…

─El otro día… ─le oyó decir, obligándose ipso facto a prestar toda su atención─. El otro día Kikumaru-senpai me mandó a dormir, pero él se quedó fuera toda la noche, buscando a mi gato por mí.

Otro silencio se instaló entre los dos. Eiji no supo qué decir o qué pensar. Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo y no era bueno organizando pensares. Solo sabía que su corazón latía fuertemente y que sentía la garganta seca. Se llevó la mano libre al pecho, asustado. Luego dirigió esa misma mano a su rostro. Ardía.

─Ah… ¿me escuchaste mientras lo llamaba? ─cuestionó. A decir verdad, estaba emocionado. No, lo que seguía a eso. No podía describirlo. ¿Cómo describir con exactitud la fuerza de las emociones que invaden a uno cuando se da cuenta de que un favor nacido de la nada y que no esperó algo a cambio se ha visto retribuido de manera igualmente desinteresada? No se podía. No, no se podía.

─Kikumaru-senpai no es precisamente silencioso ─contestó el menor. Eiji pudo visualizarlo sonriendo sutilmente─. ¿"Maúlla si me oyes"?

El sonrojo se volvió atroz. Lo había estado escuchando… ¿Había ido a dormir o había estado toda la noche despierto, apoyando la búsqueda de Karupin en espíritu? ¿Acaso había esperado que él se fuera para volver a las calles y, por eso, se había dado cuenta de que él siguió buscando al gato?

─No lo encontré, de todos modos ─susurró, terminando por sonreír. Una sonrisa tímida, extraña en el pelirrojo.

─Eso no cambia el hecho de que lo buscaste ─respondió Echizen, del otro lado. Se hizo otro silencio, antes de que volviera a hablar, casi atolondrado─. Me voy, senpai. Descansa.

Y cortó, sin siquiera darle al sénior la oportunidad de decir algo.

No obstante, eso no pudo importarle menos a Eiji. Él ya había lanzado su móvil a cualquier lado con una exclamación brincando de sus labios, ya había enterrado el rostro en la almohada, para compartir con ésta la enorme e idiota sonrisa que tenía estampada en la cara.

* * *

Cuando el día decisivo llegó, Eiji tuvo un tiempo difícil intentando relajarse. Le había dicho a la prima de Oishi qué podía y qué no podía decir o pedir, pero sabía que al final la chica haría lo que le viniese en gana. A diferencia de Oishi, ella era un poco más… alocada. _«¿Por qué crees que se lleva mejor contigo que con su primo, genio?»_ , se reprochó en su fuero interno, justo antes de que llegara Echizen al lugar señalado. El pelirrojo se permitió estudiarlo: shorts color mostaza, una camiseta anaranjada y zapatillas del mismo color. Siempre simple. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo podía verse tan bien? Poco pensó él que, en realidad, no era la apariencia, sino pequeños detalles que definían a una persona: la forma de pararse, la postura, la expresión de su rostro, su mirada, etc. Para él, Echizen tenía _algo_ , algo que él no alcanzaba a definir.

─¿Listo, Ochibi? ─le preguntó al novato.

Éste solo asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Por algún motivo, los dos se quedaron en silencio de nueva cuenta y Eiji se maldijo por no saber qué decir. No habían hablado casi nada desde aquella llamada nocturna y él no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

─¿Are? ¡Ahí viene! ─exclamó, viendo a la prima de Oishi a unos diez metros. Después de ello, miró al novato─. Hmm, creo que sería bueno, ya sabes…─le tendió una mano al menor, recriminándose por estar apenado. ¡Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho eso ese día, él podría tener el control completo de la situación! ¡No era justo!

─Eiji-kun, ¿cómo estás? ─sonrió sobriamente la muchacha, metida en su personaje. Miró a Echizen (quien no había alcanzado a tomar su mano), esbozando una mueca de cautela─. Imagino que éste es tu novio.

─Eh, bueno, sí… ─Eiji se detuvo en seco. ¿Debería llamarlo por su nombre? No habían coordinado nada. ¡No habían hablado de nada! ─. Ejem, sí, éste es Echizen Ryoma. _Ryo-chan_ , ésta es Oishi Shuuko.

Dos miradas de clavaron en el pelirrojo al instante.

─¿Oishi? ─cuestionó el menor.

─Sí, ¿Oishi? ─repitió Shuuko, acribillándolo con los ojos.

 _«Serás idiota, Eiji»._

─Sí, ella es… es familiar de Oishi, Ryo-chan ─miró al menor, sonriéndole─. Me dijo que quería conocerte.

─Hmm, ya veo. Es un placer ─musitó el menor, antes de sonreír travieso y tomar una mano del sénior, entrelazando sus dedos.

El detalle no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Eiji, por su parte, sintió algo cálido ir desde su mano al resto de su cuerpo, descubriéndose un poco calmado, menos nervioso. Se permitió juguetear con las falanges del otro, balanceando sus manos entrelazadas y perdiéndose en la textura suave pero firme de la piel contraria.

Supo que podía lograr lo que sea.

─Había pensado que almorzáramos en un restaurante que conozco por aquí, ¿qué te parece, Shuuko-chan? ─inquirió, antes de que la nombrada asintiera y él guiara al menor al lugar, sin querer soltarlo.

En el camino, sí que llegó a dejarle libre, pero solo para pasarle algún inquieto brazo por los hombros o prodigarle un abrazo ocasional. En realidad, era como si fuese un día cualquiera de entrenamiento, solo que Echizen no podía quejarse. Eiji tenía luz verde y eso le daba una potente sensación de poderío, aunque intentó no pasarse de la raya. Tampoco quería incomodar demasiado al novato.

Llegaron al restaurante y la prima de Oishi pidió bistec a medio cocer, pero cuando Eiji quería ordenar algo, lo silenció quitándole la carta y dándosela a Echizen.

─¿Por qué no pides tú por él? ─propuso, con una sonrisa afable que parecía sarcástica. El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que admirarla por ser tan buena actriz.

El menor se la quedó mirando fijamente, antes de tomar la carta y cerrarla a los pocos segundos, mientras el sénior sudaba frío.

─Langostas al vapor ─musitó su Ochibi.

Eiji se preguntó cómo sabía que le gustaban las langostas. ¿Lo habría adivinado o sería alguna afortunada coincidencia?

─Eiji-kun es alérgico a las langostas ─comentó Shuuko, mirando con desaprobación al menor.

─No es cierto ─contestó veloz éste.

La muchacha sonrió.

─Es verdad, no es alérgico. Solo estaba probándote, no te preocupes… ¿Qué hay de ti, Eiji-kun? ¿No pedirás por tu novio?

El nombrado respiró pesadamente, recibiendo la carta con una mano y poniendo sobre la mesa la otra, que volvía a estar unida a la mano de Echizen. Sabía que al menor le gustaba la comida tradicional japonesa, pero no sabía si había algún platillo en específico que le robase el sueño. Tal vez, debería ir por la vía segura.

─Sushi~ Este combo de sushi mixto estará bien, ¿verdad, Ryo-chan? ¡Te triplicaré la orden! ─exclamó, para luego fijarse en la sonrisa disimulada de su novato preferido─. ¡Hoi, hoi, pero si tú quieres matarme! ─y procedió a abrazar al otro. Éste intentó corresponder, posando sus brazos en la espalda del otro y estrechando un poco más el abrazo.

El mayor sintió mucho calor de pronto.

─Oigan, ¿desde hace cuánto están saliendo? ─cuestionó la fémina, mirándolos a los dos de forma intermitente.

─Desde que Ryo-chan ingresó al club ─habló el pelirrojo, dejando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de _su novio_.

Demonios, no debería gustarle tanto cómo se oía eso.

─Oh, ¿tan rápido, Ryoma-kun? ─la mirada de Shuuko se posó en el menor, como si le instara a hablar.

─Sí. Fue… amor a primera vista ─Echizen tenía la cabeza gacha al decir aquello. Era evidente que el hablar de ese tipo de cosas no era lo suyo.

En ese momento llegó la camarera y todos ordenaron según lo dicho anteriormente. La chica sonrió antes de irse con todo anotado en su pequeña libreta. Shuuko volvió a sonreír, antes de improvisar.

─Y bien, Eiji-kun, ¿a qué edad descubriste que te gustaban los chicos?

El pelirrojo se congeló en su lugar. Podía sentir la mirada de Echizen en él. ¿Qué debía responder? Se aclaró la garganta, dejando al menor y acomodándose para adoptar una postura un poco más formal.

─Creo que… tal vez, entre el año pasado y este año ─contestó. El menor podría pensar lo que quisiera, que era o no era homosexual, porque en ese momento, más importante era decir la verdad. En ese momento, cuando la verdad parecía venir envuelta en mentiras.

─¿Ryoma-kun es el primer chico con el cual sales? ─la muchacha apoyó la barbilla en la mano derecha, mientras el novato se removía en su asiento.

Eiji suspiró.

─No, pero sí es mi primer novio formal ─al decir aquello, se sintió un poco más ligero, aunque no podía asegurar si era porque se liberaba de una verdad asfixiante o porque, al hacer la mención del novio imaginario, volvía a la falsedad, al terreno seguro para él.

─Ya veo… Y ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?

─Esa pregunta es entrometida ─intervino Echizen, mirando a la prima de Oishi.

Ésta rio por lo bajo.

─Bueno, si le incomoda responder, por mí n…

─Me gusta que es impredecible ─dijo Eiji, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y hablando demasiado rápido─. Me gusta que no puedo saber qué está pensando y, aunque no lo parezca, es la persona más tierna que he conocido. A veces es tan testarudo que dan ganas de pegarle, pero lo compensa de sobra con su espíritu de lucha. Yo… Eso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, con el rostro encendido, se encontró con la mirada atónita de Shuuko, y la de Echizen. Solo era eso: una mirada sorprendida. No había asco o repulsión en sus ojos dorados, lo cual le alivió un poco. Siempre podía decir que tuvo que inventar aquello para convencer a Shuuko de que estaba enamorado de Echizen.

Sus platillos llegaron y la muchacha no ocultó su sorpresa al ver el gran apetito que tenía el menor. Hizo algún comentario al respecto, el cual aligeró el ambiente, pero no logró relajarlos por completo.

─¿Qué hay de ti, Ryoma-kun? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Eiji-kun? ─inquirió, habiendo probado un poco de su comida.

─Ya dije que esa es una pregunta privada. No pienso responderla ─replicó Echizen, cortante.

Seguía con la vista clavada en su sushi, notó el pelirrojo. Él, por su parte, miró a Shuuko con algo de tristeza en los ojos. ¿Qué más prueba podía pedir? Era evidente que el menor no gustaba de él, que estaba incómodo y que daría cualquier cosa por irse. Encontró en los ojos verdes de la fémina una pizca de compasión, pero estaba tan deprimido por la súbita realización de que su anhelo era inalcanzable, que no le prestó mayor atención. Se dedicó a devorar su platillo, en silencio.

Y la salida siguió así, en mutismo total, hasta que terminaron de comer y Shuuko se puso de pie para despedirse con una venia.

─Fue un almuerzo… interesante ─dijo, sonriendo levemente, en personaje─. Eiji-kun, sé que sabes lo que pienso sobre esto. Ryoma-kun ─miró al nombrado─, me pareces muy pequeño y muy inmaduro, pero no puedo hacer más que resignarme. No me la termino de creer, pero no puedo obligar a nadie a tener en cuenta mi…

En aquel punto, la muchacha calló abruptamente.

Echizen… Sí, Echizen… se había puesto de pie y, en algún arranque de locura o quién sabe qué, se había sentado en el regazo del pelirrojo, poniendo las manos en el cuello de su camisa y dando un beso en sus labios. Eiji tenía los ojos bien abiertos, en shock. No obstante, ningún shock es eterno y mucho menos si se trata de alguien capaz de adaptarse fácilmente a cualquier cosa. Por lo tanto, el mayor apenas pudo razonar cuando sus brazos envolvieron la cintura del otro; primero, como si tocasen algo irreal y, luego, con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sus párpados habían caído cual cortinaje íntimo, mientras sus labios buscaban más del calor de los contrarios. No era un beso profundo, sino uno suave, una caricia de bocas que se buscaban pretendiendo no hacerlo.

Eiji sintió las manos del menor temblar casi imperceptiblemente en su cuello, así que intentó transmitir firmeza con sus propios brazos trémulos, eco de sus latidos irregulares, dándole el mimo que necesitaba. Una ligera mordida para una última degustación de esa boca…

Echizen sabía a libertad, a sushi y a dulce rebeldía. _No podía ser mejor_.

 **Continuará~**


	6. Fase 6: Independencia

_N/A: Aquí dejo el penúltimo episodio. Uno de mis preferidos, si me preguntan. Ahora que tengo internet, podré chequear mi cuenta con regularidad y esperar con tranquilidad al momento de subir la última actualización. ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **DOMESTICANDO AL NOVATO**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Independencia.**

─Mándame un mensaje de texto apenas llegues, ¿de acuerdo? ─Oishi miró a su prima con preocupación, antes de sonreír afablemente─. Y no olvides darle mis saludos a los tíos.

Shuuko rodó los ojos.

─Hai, hai, algunas veces eres demasiado maternal, Syuichiroh ─comentó.

─¿Are? ¿No será "paternal"?

La muchacha rio entonces, negando con la cabeza. Sus cabellos negros se sacudieron sin que lo notara. Posó la vista en Eiji, quien había estado observando la escena sin decir una sola palabra. Aquello era extraño en él, aunque no podía culparlo por estar tan ausente. Su primo siguió su mirada, antes de volverla a ella.

─Lleva dos días así.

 _«Lo sé»_ , pensó la muchacha, pero optó por no decirlo en voz alta. En lugar de eso, dio un suave codazo a su primo en las costillas.

─Saa, Syuichiroh, ahora déjame despedirme de Eiji-kun, ¿vale? ─dijo con expresión alegre y despreocupada, antes de que el otro riera (aun así, ella notó la preocupación en esa risa. Realmente, su primo no cambiaría nunca) y se retirara.

Cuando estuvo a solas con el pelirrojo, miró su reloj.

─Tengo diez minutos antes de que llegue mi bus ─declaró, antes de levantar la mirada al otro─. Dime, ¿todavía nada?

Eiji frunció levemente el ceño, apagado. Ah, era tan extraño sentirse así, ni él mismo podía explicar qué le pasaba. Se aclaró la garganta.

─Nada. Desde ese día, Ochibi no me ha dirigido la palabra ni he podido intentar hablarle. Cuando estamos a punto de quedarnos solos en algún lugar, se va rápidamente y nunca anda solo por el campus, se la pasa pegado a Momo o a sus amigos novatos ─articuló con rapidez. Contuvo tanto el aire al hablar que, al final, casi se atoró con su propia saliva al querer recuperar de una sola vez todo el oxígeno que necesitaba.

Shuuko perdió su mirada verde en el azul del cielo, pensando quién sabe qué cosas. Cuando Eiji iba a llegar a cincuenta en su cuenta mental, habló.

─¿Por qué no le pides a Momo-kun que te ayude? ─sugirió. No conocía al susodicho, pero Eiji se lo había mencionado tantas veces (como a los demás miembros del club de tenis Seigaku) que era imposible para ella el no sentirse familiarizada.

─Yo… Pues, no lo sé. No lo había pensado ─admitió el pelirrojo.

La chica lo miró con auténtica preocupación.

─Esto está mal ─se llevó una mano a la cabeza al decir aquello─. Te está afectando demasiado. ¿Te resulta difícil pensar con claridad?

El otro se encogió de hombros. Ya no sabía ni lo que estaba bien o mal.

─Esto es grave… ─Shuuko inhaló con fuerza. Estaba empezando a impacientarse, pero tuvo que volver la impaciencia en energía cuando su bus arribó a la estación─. ¡Es hora! Escucha, Eiji-kun, ese chico no parece del tipo que encajaría contigo, pero por alguna extraña razón te besó en el restaurante. ¿No te has preguntado por qué?

Eiji parpadeó. Era cierto… El novato lo había besado… Una sonrisa idiota se abrió paso en su rostro, antes de que Shuuko lo zarandeara para atraer su atención.

─Tienes derecho a saber por qué lo hizo, que esa sea tu excusa. Puede estar evadiéndote porque teme que le preguntes eso. ¡Lo que debes hacer es salir de tu tristeza y pelear! ¡Arrincónalo y haz que te diga la verdad!

─Y… ¿si no me gusta la verdad, Shuuko-chan?

La otra guardó silencio, justo antes de que su primo llegara y la apresurara para que abordara su bus. Cogió sus pertenencias, y agitó la mano en dirección a los dos chicos, antes de desaparecer e iniciar su viaje a Osaka.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, el pelirrojo la tuvo difícil. Normalmente, solía pasar tiempo con su familia, conversando y riendo, y esa noche fue igual, pero tuvo que esforzarse para que su sonrisa pareciera natural. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, él solía ser bastante transparente, la gente se lo decía todo el tiempo, pero no quería preocupar a su familia, mucho menos cuando ninguno de ellos sabía que tenía gusto por las personas de su mismo sexo. Esperó impotente hasta que fuesen las nueve para despedirse de todos y subir a su habitación y, una vez allí, se tumbó a su cama, contemplando la pantalla de su móvil.

El rostro durmiente de su novato favorito estaba allí, con Karupin. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan en paz consigo mismo… Era una imagen que robaba las palabras y el aliento.

¿Qué haría?... Era totalmente conciente de que necesitaba un plan de acción para el día siguiente. Era el inicio de una nueva semana y él no podía seguir sin hacer nada. No obstante, ¿cómo hacerlo, cuando su mente no quería colaborar? Lo ideal sería poner en orden los acontecimientos y comenzar a analizar las probabilidades según cada plan de acción, pero él no era así. Él solía hacer lo que se le antojaba cuando se le antojaba. Había pensado que siempre sería así, pero de pronto llegaba ese chico y destruía todo en lo que él había creído.

Suspiró ruidosamente, antes de dejar el móvil a un lado y sacar su guía del bolsillo de su pantalón. El pedazo de papel estaba arrugado a más no poder, pero no le importó. Le dio la vuelta y cogió un bolígrafo de su mesita de noche, antes de escribir.

 **HECHOS:**

 _*Ochibi me ha besado._

 _*Ochibi me ha dejado de hablar._

 _*SÍ, OCHIBI ME HA BESADO._

 **PLANES DE ACCIÓN:**

 _*Lo confronto._

 _*Le mando un SMS._

 _*Pido ayuda a Momo._

 _*Lo secuestro y lo violo._

 **POSIBLES RESPUESTAS A CADA PLAN:**

 _*Huirá._

 _*Lo ignorará._

 _*Se enojará no solo conmigo, sino con Momo._

 _*Me denunciará y me pudriré en la cárcel._

─Esto no está funcionando, nya… ─Eiji esbozó un puchero, haciendo una bola con el papel y preguntándose cómo rayos hacía Inui para obtener siempre la opción más favorable. No importaba qué hiciera él, podría ser rechazado y era eso lo aterrador. ¿Podría lidiar con ello y seguir adelante?

Se oyeron un par de golpes en la puerta.

─¿Se puede? ─uno de sus hermanos mayores asomó la cabeza, abriendo la puerta solo un poco.

Eiji mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir.

─Claro, aniki.

El otro pelirrojo ingresó y se sentó en su cama, con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Le miraba fijamente y Eiji se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. Taiga era el cuarto hermano mayor, por lo cual solía ser huraño pero servicial con los tres que habían nacido antes que él, mientras que era un poco bravucón con Eiji, que era el último hijo.

─¿Aniki? ¿Pasa algo? ─inquirió, acomodándose sobre la cama para quedar de cara al otro, con las piernas cruzadas.

─Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿qué pasa, Eiji? ─la voz del otro fue expelida con firmeza. El menor pudo ver que su hermano no aceptaría una respuesta evasiva.

Suspiró, ¿para qué intentar evadirlo? Al final, lo presionaría hasta que hablara. Así era él.

─Creo… creo que me he enamorado, aniki ─confesó, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.

Taiga lo miró con la boca abierta.

─¿Es en serio? ─preguntó, sintiéndose bastante estúpido. Las cosas románticas no eran su fuerte.

Eiji asintió con la cabeza y el otro suspiró.

─Bueno… ¡cuéntame todo! ─exigió, aunque también lucía avergonzado. Seguía tan rígido como cuando había empezado a hablar.

─Pues… esta persona es menor que yo… Es una persona algo fría para muchos asuntos, pero muy tierna cuando uno le conoce. Adora jugar tenis y es bastante impredecible… No sé qué está pensando ─un puchero más fue mostrado por el pelirrojo menor, con la frustración alcanzando niveles insospechados en su interior.

─Una chica difícil, eh… ─murmuró Taiga, sin moverse un centímetro─. Continúa.

El otro tragó saliva.

─Sí, bien… esta chica… Quiero cuidarla, aunque a ella no le guste eso, es una persona muy autosuficiente, ¿sabes? Aunque, en el fondo, no sé si lo sea tanto ─se sonrojó entonces, tomando aire─. Hace dos días me besó.

Su hermano casi se cayó de la cama al oírlo.

─¡¿Te besó?! Pero, ¿qué clase de chica es? ─preguntó a los cuatro vientos, poniéndose de pie y viéndose bastante como un superhéroe.

Cuando volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Eiji tomó la palabra nuevamente.

─Escucha, aniki, yo le pedí ayuda a esta persona… Le dije que se hiciera pasar por mi pareja. Estábamos fingiendo en ese momento…

─Pero tú no fingías. Ella te gusta.

─Sí, pero… aun así, estábamos fingiendo, tal vez lo hizo por eso, para ayudarme… pero el beso fue… no sé, _se sintió real_. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, aniki? ─Eiji miró al mayor, con mirada expectante.

Éste lucía todavía más incómodo.

─Sí… ─y se aclaró la garganta fuertemente─. ¿Qué hizo después?

─Pues… dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue.

Su hermano arqueó una ceja.

─¿Se fue? ¿Así nada más?

─Él es así. Digo, _ella_ es así ─se corrigió el menor, riendo nervioso. Era un alivio que Taiga no le estuviese prestando demasiada atención en ese instante.

─Hmm, eso es extraño… ─decía.

─Pero es algo común en esa persona. Es decir, te hablo de alguien realmente impredecible. Lo extraño es común si se trata de este ser ─Eiji concluyó aquello con un tono de voz que tenía parte de melancolía y tristeza, sin saber muy bien por qué─. Quiero preguntarle por qué lo hizo, pero me ha estado evitando. Yo… creo que no me quiere.

Tal vez fuera su evidente sonrojo o la pena en su mirar, pero Taiga le miró fijo, serio, dejando de lado la vergüenza y su pose bravucona.

─¿Te miró a los ojos luego de besarte? ─preguntó con simpleza.

─¿Ah? Pues, ahora que lo mencionas… no, no me miró. Recuerdo que me frustró, porque…

─Creo que le gustas.

El menor bajó el dedo que había llevado a su barbilla, antes de mirar a su interlocutor.

─¿Cómo puedes sonar tan seguro?

─Tengo una novia, Eiji. No soy del todo idiota con esas cosas.

─Entonces… ¿contigo y Mayu-san sucedió igual?

─No exactamente, pero ella siempre fue muy tímida. Luego me dijo que tenía vergüenza al mostrar sus sentimientos así, sin saber si yo iba en serio o no ─explicó el mayor, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Se veía algo más relajado.

Eiji se quedó pensando unos segundos, antes de notar que el otro se había puesto de pie.

─¿Aniki?

─Ya me hicieron perder la paciencia, USTEDES ─exclamó con firmeza Taiga, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Al instante, dos pelirrojas y un pelirrojo cayeron delante de Eiji. Éste les quedó mirando, demasiado asombrado (y aterrado) como para hablar. Sus hermanas mayores se pusieron de pie, antes de mirar mal a Taiga y decirle que no era educado dejarlas en evidencia, aunque lo dijeron con voces divertidas, bromistas. Éste les dijo que, si bien le tocó a él ir a ver si Eiji estaba bien, tampoco quería tener público en una conversación privada. Como fuere, las mujeres ya estaban mostrando su emoción por que Eiji estuviese enamorado, sin dudar en expresarlo.

─¡Nuestro Eiji ya sabe qué es el primer amor!

─¡Estás creciendo, Eiji!

─¡Nee-chan!

El otro pelirrojo, Hiroshi, estalló en risas, antes de dar un codazo a Taiga.

─Estábamos preocupados por ti, Eiji, así que hicimos un sorteo para ver quién venía a explicarte cómo se hacen los bebés. Taiga ganó~

Eiji miró a los cuatro, quienes seguían hablando y riendo. Así que habían notado que estaba triste… ¿Cómo habrían podido hacerlo? No lo sabía.

─Intenté que no se me notara ─susurró, mirando sus propias manos.

─A nosotros no puedes engañarnos, Eiji ─dijo una de sus hermanas, Shana, sentándose a su lado en el catre─. Hemos crecido contigo. ¡Incluso te hemos cambiado los pañales! Si hay un problema y no puedes conversarlo con oka-san y oto-san, puedes hacerlo con nosotros hasta que reúnas valor para hablar con ellos. ¡Somos los hermanos Kikumaru! Muajaja…

─No era necesario decir lo de los pañales, Shana nee-san ─farfulló un malhumorado Taiga.

─Bien, Eiji, mañana queremos que encares a esa chica. ¡Tú puedes! ─dijo su otra hermana mayor, Himeji.

─¿Yo puedo?

─¡Claro que puedes! ─exclamó Hiroshi.

─¡Claro que puedo!

─¡Eso! ─esa vez, fue Taiga.

Entonces Hiroshi le guiñó un ojo al despedirse, mostrándole un pulgar para darle ánimo. Shana y Himeji le dieron un beso en la frente y un abrazo, respectivamente, mientras que Taiga le restregó los cabellos y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Le dejaron solo entonces, para que pudiera descansar. Eiji se quedó mirando la puerta luego de que se fueron por un largo rato, hasta que una sonrisa cálida tomó lugar en su faz. Se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama, todavía sonriendo y pensando que sus hermanos podían ser un cuarteto de locos, pero eran _sus_ locos.

* * *

Las prácticas matutinas fueron el mismísimo Infierno. Todos estaban demasiado tensos por el próximo enfrentamiento que tendrían con el instituto Rikkaidai y, debido a ello, entrenaban sin tregua. Eiji también se vio influido por aquel aura de superación, ya habiendo decidido qué haría respecto a Echizen: simplemente, sería él.

Exacto. Él no era del tipo que planifica las cosas con demasiada antelación y el novato le había hecho ser alguien que no era. Ante cualquier duda, él era el tipo de persona que consultaba directamente y, si era evitado, insistía hasta obtener la respuesta. Él no caía en la sugestión o en las _pre-ocupaciones_ , ¿para qué ocuparse de algo que todavía no llegaba? Eso solo aumentaba su estrés, el cual era saludable en una medida regular, pero nunca en exceso. Él solía hacer las cosas por impulso, porque sus instintos siempre terminaban mostrándole el camino, la forma de hacer las cosas en el instante mismo en que caminaba entre la victoria y la derrota.

Ese era el Kikumaru Eiji que le devolvía la mirada cuando se miraba en un espejo. Ese era el Kikumaru Eiji que volvería a ser.

Llevó la mano al bolsillo de sus shorts, sacando la bola de papel que allí había puesto esa mañana antes de ir al instituto y extendiéndola con ambas manos.

 **FASES DE DOMESTICACIÓN**

 **1.** Indiferencia **X**

 **2.** Conveniencia **X**

 **3.** Curiosidad **X**

 **4.** Travesuras **X**

 **5.** Mimosidad **X**

 **6.** Independencia **X ¡AYUDA!**

 **7.** Reconocimiento del Hogar.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, antes de que se enfocara en su entrenamiento. Una cosa por vez. Siempre, una cosa por vez. _«No te preocupes por lo que todavía no llega, derrota al enemigo que tienes ante ti ahora, Eiji»_ , se animó.

El entrenamiento matutino culminó y, luego de clases, también dio todo de sí en el entrenamiento de la tarde, ya no pudiendo frenar la ansiedad que sentía. Al término de la jornada deportiva, se vistió rápidamente y procedió a esperar a Echizen fuera de los vestidores, en lo que el menor se quitaba el uniforme de tenis y se ponía el uniforme formal. Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta. _«Puedo hablar con él dentro y bloquear la salida, ¡así no tendrá escapatoria!»_.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a reír para sí, casi maquiavélico. Había recuperado su natural entusiasmo, y eso le servía para volver a concebir ideas bajo situaciones de presión.

─¡Eiji, tú puedes! ─se dijo, antes de ingresar a los vestidores.

─¡Kikumaru-senpai! ─exclamó Horio─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─¿A ti también te mandaron a recoger pelotas, senpai? ─preguntó Kachiro, provocando que el mayor sonriera.

─No, no, verán... es que quería conversar un rato con Ochibi, ¿nos pueden dejar un momento a solas? ─replicó, sonriendo a modo de disculpa y sintiendo la mirada dorada de Echizen sobre él.

Aun así, no se la devolvió. Temía que su resolución se fuera al garete al verlo y sentir su rechazo.

─Vaya… Entonces, deberíamos irnos, ¿no, chicos? ─habló Mizuno, mirando a los otros dos por confirmación.

─Sí, te esperaremos en la entrada al instituto, Ryoma-kun ─Kachiro decidió, mientras los otros dos asentían con la cabeza. Se despidieron de su senpai con sonrisas entusiastas, aunque se preguntasen de qué quería hablar con Echizen.

Una vez a solas con el novato, Eiji suspiró, asegurando la puerta y recostando la espalda en ella. Miró al otro, quien ya se había terminado de vestir y llevaba su bolsa de raquetas al hombro.

─Kikumaru-senpai, lo siento, pero debo ir a casa ya ─musitó el menor, a un metro de él.

─De acuerdo, entonces seré directo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─preguntó el pelirrojo, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho para que éstas dejaran de temblar.

Haciendo memoria, las manos de Echizen también temblaron sobre su pecho ese día… el día que lo había besado.

El menor desvió la mirada, sonriendo.

─Ehh, primero Kikumaru-senpai me pide que finja ser su novio y ahora me reclama porque fingí demasiado bien, ¿quién te entiende, senpai?

Eiji tragó saliva.

─Pues sí, fingiste muy bien, por eso me preguntaba…

─¿Te preguntabas…?

─¡Me preguntaba si te gusto! Uff, ya, lo dije ─sonrió el pelirrojo, aliviado a más no poder. Al siguiente segundo, cayó en la cuenta de que el novato todavía no había hablado, así que le echó un vistazo.

Echizen había bajado la mirada, intentando esconderla bajo su flequillo, y rodeó al sénior, buscando salir de los vestidores.

─¡Ochibi! ¡No puedes irte!

─Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿qué quieres que te diga, Kikumaru-senpai? No seas egoísta.

 _«¿Que no sea egoísta?»_. Eiji reculó entonces, ¿de qué hablaba el menor? ¿Acaso era egoísta querer una respuesta y reunir valor para resolver sus dudas?

─¿Por qué crees que soy egoísta? ─dijo, antes de detenerse a pensarlo─. No tienes idea de lo que me ha costado venir a preguntarte esto. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me estás evitando, Ochibi?

Otra vez el menor le miró a los ojos, antes de bajar la vista. Chasqueó los dientes al ver que el mayor se movía para bloquearle el paso otra vez.

─Kikumaru-senpai, me estás poniendo de mal humor ─dijo.

─Lo sé, sé que no te gusta que te arrinconen con este tipo de cosas, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Estoy tan frustrado, oish! ─exclamó el pelirrojo, con las manos echas puños a sus costados─. ¡Me estás volviendo loco! ¡Te juro que a veces quiero golpearte!

Luego de su estallido, se sintió como un globo al que acaban de quitarle todo el aire. Sus hombros cayeron sin fuerza y cerró los ojos. Acababa de decirle al chico que le gustaba que lo quería golpear. Brillante. Simplemente, brillante. _«Y así es como se arruina una relación. Bien hecho, Eiji»_.

Sintió su rostro arder, debido a la impotencia, la vergüenza y el enojo. No obstante, cuando miró a Echizen, éste le veía con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido. Esos orbes eran grandes y redondos, casi inocentes. Entonces bajó el rostro, camuflando una risa con una sonrisa. Aquello descuadró por completo a Eiji, quien arqueó una ceja.

─¿Por qué te ríes, Ochibi?

─Kikumaru-senpai es interesante ─comentó el novato.

El sénior no supo cómo tomar aquello. ¿Era un cumplido o un insulto disimulado? Miró fijo a Echizen, muy fijo. Y vio que había metido las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

─Tus manos ─habló de pronto, perdiendo los ojos en la nada, en los recuerdos─. Tus manos temblaban, Ochibi. ¿Por qué?

La seriedad cayó otra vez sobre el rostro del menor, quien apretó la mandíbula con obstinación.

─Me voy.

─No te vas ─el pelirrojo volvió a bloquearle al paso al otro, quien botó el aire bruscamente, levantando la mirada con una sonrisa atrevida.

─¿Sabes qué, Kikumaru-senpai? Me agradas, pero no pienso perder el tiempo con algo que no sea el tenis. Soy dueño de mí mismo y así estoy bien.

Acto seguido: volvió a dar un rodeo, pero esta vez Eiji no se movió para impedírselo. Estaba demasiado impactado como para reaccionar. ¿ _"Me agradas"_? ¿Qué significaba _"Me agradas"_? Viniendo de Echizen, aquellas palabras podían significar cualquier cosa. En su mente, las palabras de Shuuko y sus hermanos se repetían, diciendo que Echizen gustaba de él, pero eran un eco anárquico, caótico. Eran un eco atormentador.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado enfocado en descifrar las palabras de su novato predilecto como para hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué más había dicho? ¿ _"No pienso perder el tiempo con algo que no sea tenis"_? ¿A qué más se referiría, si no a salir con alguien? ¿Creía que él lo invitaría a salir? ¿Había podido ver a través de sus intenciones con tal facilidad? ¿Siempre lo había sabido? ¿Había estado jugando con él?... Eran demasiadas preguntas y no tenía respuesta para ninguna. _«Dueño de sí mismo… ¿Por qué dijo eso?»_ , se cuestionó.

Ese día regresó a casa con mil interrogantes en la cabeza y, a pesar de que, cuando le platicó del tema a una de sus hermanas, ésta le dijo que esa respuesta mostraba un miedo increíble a los vínculos emocionales, al irse a dormir seguía meditabundo. _"En eso tú y ella se parecen, Eiji"_ , había dicho su hermana. ¿Era en serio? ¿En qué podía parecerse él a Echizen? Tardó mucho en caer en la cuenta de que, durante toda la conversación que tuvo con el novato, en ningún momento le dijo _"Me gustas"_. ¿Por qué?... Porque aceptarlo era echarse la soga al cuello, era comprometerse antes de saber si sería correspondido y él había sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para querer que el menor admitiera primero que sentía algo. Echizen había tenido razón, había sido egoísta obligarle a comprometerse no haciéndolo él.

Sucedió entonces que una decisión llegó a él. Fue extraño, porque aquella sensación solo llegaba a él cuando estaba a punto de perder un partido importante y Oishi conseguía animarlo. Eran momentos donde decidía darlo absolutamente todo en la pista. _Todo_.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

─¡Oka-san, ya regreso! ─gritó, apresurándose a salir.

Tan emocionado estaba, que ni siquiera se detuvo a esperar al bus. Solo corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la casa del novato, sin pensar en nada más, en nada que no fuera su meta, en nada que no fueran las palabras que repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

─¡OCHIBIIIII! ¡OCHIIIIIBI!

Y siguió llamando al menor, hasta que vio que abrían la puerta de la entrada. Jadeó para recuperar el aliento, mientras veía que una pequeña silueta se le acercaba.

─¿Qué pasa, senpa…?

El chico calló al ver a Eiji (vistiendo un pijama con estampados de gatitos) avanzar con pasos decididos en su dirección. El pelirrojo le había tomado del rostro y, sin dudar, había juntado su boca a la suya. Fue rápido, pero sirvió para dejarle en shock, cosa que el mayor aprovechó.

─Me gustas ─declaró, sintiendo el rostro arder─. Me gustas, Echizen Ryoma. Perdón por haber sido egoísta, debí haber tenido en cuenta cómo te sentías. ¡Me gustas, Ochibi!

Sonreía. Y lo hacía porque se sentía mejor, porque había podido vencer sus miedos y lo había dado todo. Porque darlo todo era amor.

Echizen seguía mirándolo, mudo y con los ojos bien abiertos.

─¡No me rendiré! ─exclamó Eiji, antes de irse corriendo.

 _Así, sin más._

* * *

Algunos días después de su inesperada confesión, Eiji decidió invitar a Momo y a Echizen a la hamburguesería. En primer lugar, porque sabía que esos dos tenían debilidad por cualquier cosa que pudiera comerse y, en segundo lugar, porque deseaba que su interacción con el menor creciera. Luego de haberle dicho lo que sentía por él, el novato había seguido evitándolo, pero el pelirrojo había dejado de sentirse mal por ello, porque ya había avisado al otro, ya le había dicho que no se rendiría. Tarde o temprano, reduciría la distancia entre ellos. Lo haría.

Si bien era cierto, luego de evitarlo Echizen le había dirigido la palabra en algunas ocasiones y él seguía dándole abrazos cada vez que lo veía, pero él buscaba más. El menor no lo alejaba y él tomaba aquello como una concesión de su parte, así que ya era hora de que pudiese sostener una conversación con Echizen sin que éste terminara yéndose. Por eso, la presencia de Momo era muy importante.

─¡Ora, Momo! ¡¿Quieres ir por unas hamburguesas?! ─invitó alegremente.

─¡Claro, Eiji-senpai!

─Puedes traer a Ochibi contigo ─sonrió el pelirrojo.

─Ahhh… Iré a avisarle ─y, habiendo dicho eso, el júnior se dirigió a los vestidores.

Eiji esperó pacientemente, hasta que vio a Momo traer a Echizen. Había pasado un fuerte brazo sobre los hombros del menor, casi ahorcándolo, y lo jalaba sin compasión, mientras el otro se quejaba y le decía que lo soltara.

─¡Ya estamos listos, Eiji-senpai! ─exclamó Momoshiro.

─¡Hoi, hoi, a comer se ha dicho! ─canturreó el sénior, antes de emprender la marcha.

El pelinegro dejó libre a Echizen, quien suspiró.

─Momo-senpai es muy brusco ─farfulló.

─Vamos, Echizen, tú también quieres comer~ ─replicó Momoshiro─. Además, que Eiji-senpai invite no sucede todos los días~

─Eso es cierto, además, sin Ochibi la salida no sería lo mismo ─sonrió el pelirrojo, mirando al menor. Éste no dijo nada, pero tampoco se fue, lo cual el mayor tomó como un avance.

─¡Eiji!

Los tres muchachos se detuvieron al oír a Oishi, quien corría hacia ellos con un móvil en la diestra.

─¿Qué pasa, Oishi? ─interrogó el pelirrojo, mirando a su compañero de dobles con curiosidad.

─Shuuko ─jadeó el sub-capitán, tendiéndole el teléfono─. Está renegando porque no le diste tu número de móvil.

Eiji sonrió, recibiendo el celular, pero tomando nota de la presencia de Echizen, quien parecía muy atento a lo que sucedía.

─Tu prima, ¿no, Oishi-senpai? ─inquirió.

─Sí ─replicó éste, mientras Eiji le decía a la muchacha que lo perdonase, que había olvidado que tenía que darle su número de móvil.

─Oh, no sabía que tenías una prima, Oishi-senpai ─comentó Momoshiro─. ¿Cómo es?

─Bueno, es un poco parecida a Eiji, diría yo… ─el mayor se llevó una mano a la nuca, riendo por lo bajo─. Algunas veces se mete en líos.

─¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de líos? ─preguntó el júnior, mientras Eiji ya terminaba la llamada y le devolvía el móvil al sub-capitán de Seigaku.

─Una vez le tiñó el cabello de morado a su novio, por accidente… creo. Luego él terminó con ella ─contó Oishi, provocando risas en Momoshiro y su pareja de dobles.

─El morado es un color maravilloso ─comentó Eiji─. Gracias por pasármela, Oishi.

─No hay de qué. Al contrario, debería agradecerte a ti por ayudarme a guiarla cuando vino. Sabes que venir a Tokio, luego de toda una vida en Osaka, es muy difícil.

─¿Siempre ha vivido en Osaka? Increíble ─murmuró Momoshiro, perdiéndose por completo del cambio emocional a su alrededor.

En primer lugar, Echizen. Se había quedado estático, mirando a Oishi y, luego, a Kikumaru. Éste, por otro lado, se había congelado también, mirando a Oishi con impotencia y luego al novato.

─¿Alguna vez has vivido en Osaka, Kikumaru-senpai? ─preguntó Echizen. No obstante, no esperaba una respuesta. Sacaba conclusiones rápidamente.

─¿Eh? No, Eiji nunca ha vivido en Osaka. Conoció a mi prima cuando me acompañó a visitarla, pero solo fue cosa de tres días ─respondió Oishi, tomándose la interrogante en serio.

─Hmm, ya veo… ─musitó el menor, sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo.

Eiji pudo ver en sus orbes enojo. _Indignación_. Todavía no asimilaba del todo lo ocurrido. ¿Qué había pasado? Habían estado caminando a la hamburguesería, tan bien… Había conversado con Shuuko y le había dado su número de móvil, agradeciendo al cielo el haberle dicho al menor que Shuuko era prima de Oishi… pero había sido descubierto por un detalle como el tiempo que Shuuko había vivido en Osaka. Él sabía que el novato era muy perspicaz, pero…

No sabía qué decir.

─¡Echizen, ¿adónde vas?! ─exclamó Momoshiro, al ver que el menor daba media vuelta y se iba.

─¿Dije algo malo? ─preguntó Oishi, mirando a Eiji y percibiendo su expresión culpable. Entornó los ojos─. ¿Qué está pasando, Eiji?

El pelirrojo sintió la mirada de su mejor amigo, pero la ignoró. Sabía que tendría que rendirle cuentas después, pero en ese momento, solo podía pensar en Echizen. Antes de darse cuenta, había corrido hacia el menor, tomándolo de un brazo al alcanzarlo. No quería que se fuera. No.

─Ochibi, Shuuko n…

─Suelta ─habló el otro. Y lo hizo con tal frialdad que Eiji le dejó, como si alguna corriente eléctrica reptara por su brazo─. No me hables.

El sénior le miró con ojos tristes, aunque no podía ver los ojos de su novato favorito. Le vio alejarse, queriendo que la tierra se abriera y lo tragase de un bocado. Ahora… ¿cómo iba a arreglar ese lío?

 **Continuará~**

* * *

 **ACOTACIÓN:**

Los nombres de los hermanos de Eiji no son absolutamente improvisados, los tomé al recordar ciertos personajes pelirrojos de animes que he visto o de los cuales he oído hablar. Tome a Hiroshi de Gravitation (lo he visto), a Shana de Shakugan no Shana (he oído de él), a Himeji de Baka to test to shoukanjuu (lo he visto) y a Taiga de Kuroko no basuke(lo he visto). Por supuesto, solo los nombres, así que cualquier parecido entre las personalidades es coincidencia. Y, claro está, la apariencia tampoco sigue esa línea. Yo los imagino parecidos a Eiji, pero más grandes(?). ¡Hasta la próxima y última actualización!


	7. Fase 7: Reconocimiento del Hogar

_**N/A:** ¡He aquí el final! No tardé casi nada, ¿verdad? —tirándose flores aunque no merezca mérito alguno por copiar y pegar(?)—. En fin, quería agradecer a quienes han estado leyendo este fic, a quienes no se olvidaron de él por mi ausencia y a quienes siguieron leyéndolo cuando regresé a FF. ¡Gracias! Seguiré publicando acá otros escritos que tengo de Prince of Tennis, aunque ya serán de parejas random (pedidos de antiguas lectoras que pude redactar). ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 **DOMESTICANDO AL NOVATO**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **Reconocimiento del Hogar.**

A lo largo de su corta vida, Eiji había descubierto lo que era la auténtica tristeza. Sabía lo que era llorar una derrota y sabía lo que era sentir desolación e impotencia. Sabía lo que era pelear con un amigo y creer que el problema nunca se solucionaría. Sabía lo que era la desilusión y sabía lo difícil que era seguir adelante. Había creído estar lo suficientemente preparado… que aquellas vivencias le serían de gran ayuda ante una situación similar. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas podía hacer que su novato predilecto le perdonase. De acuerdo, la intención inicial no había sido, bajo ningún pretexto, mentir. Simplemente… _no había dicho la verdad completa_. ¿Cómo podía Echizen enojarse tanto por… una minucia?

 _«Porque para él no es una minucia»_. Ajá, eso era evidente, pero ¿y luego? Por supuesto, el pelirrojo se devanaba los sesos preguntándose por qué no sería un nimio detalle para el menor el que no le hubiera dicho la verdad entera. Iba a ser un mes desde el día que Echizen supo lo de Shuuko y Eiji estaba a punto de rendirse. Había intentado todo: desde confrontarlo hasta llevarle un _six-pack_ de Ponta's para sobornarlo. Nada daba resultado. También había hablado con la prima de Oishi vía telefónica, para contarle lo sucedido y regañarla por haber llamado a su primo apenas hubieron terminado las prácticas. _"No pensé que Syuichiroh te hablaría estando tu niño presente, lo siento"_ , fue todo cuanto dijo la muchacha, antes de que Eiji se sintiera un cobarde por hacerla disculparse y le dijera que no importaba, que ella no podía haberlo sabido.

Como fuere, el pelirrojo no pensaba rendirse.

─Ryuzaki-sensei, ¿puedo tener un partido de dobles con el cachorrito como mi pareja? ─inquirió aquella tarde a la entrenadora.

La mujer le miró con una ceja arqueada, sorprendida por su petición. Oishi hizo lo mismo, aunque Inui no pareció muy sorprendido. Eiji intentó evitar la mirada del pelinegro, sabiendo que había sido condenado por él. Sí, se había armado de valor para contarle todo a Oishi, desde la atracción que sentía hacia Echizen Ryoma, hasta lo que le había pedido a Shuuko que hiciera. De más está decir que el subcapitán de Seigaku pegó el grito al cielo, diciéndole que era un imprudente y que no solo se contentaba con armar un embrollo él solo, sino que tenía que meter a su prima en problemas también. _"¿Cómo pudiste, Eiji?"_ , le había preguntado. El pelirrojo no supo qué contestar. Lo único que hizo fue pedir perdón y ser sincero, diciendo que no había sido su intención lastimar a nadie.

También era cierto, no obstante, que le alivió no ser reprendido por lo que sentía por el novato. Su mejor amigo no lo había censurado por eso, sino por la jugarreta que él y Shuuko habían tramado. Aun así, las cosas con él habían estado un poco tensas y, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no había cedido ante el impulso de decir que no jugaría más dobles con Oishi, la distancia se había instalado entre ellos dos, lo cual no era favorable. No con la final de torneo de Kanto tan cerca.

Tal vez, aquel partido podría ser útil no solo para su relación con Echizen, sino también para su amistad con Oishi.

─Sería provechoso ver cómo ha mejorado el juego de dobles de Echizen, sin duda alguna ─observó Inui, ajustando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, antes de hablar.

─¡Echizen! ¡A la pista D!

El novato dejó de entrenar en una de las pistas aledañas, mirando a la entrenadora y los tres séniores que tenía al lado. En principio, pareció estar desorientado, pero luego centró la mirada en Eiji y volvió a lo suyo.

─No quiero ─dijo con simpleza.

─¡¿Nani?!

Oh, pero debió haber sabido que, a Ryuzaki-sensei, no se le podía negar nada.

─¡Kawamura! ¡Tú jugarás con Oishi! ¡Echizen, a la cancha!

─Chsss…

─¡¿Oí algo?!

─Nada... Mada mada dane ─farfulló el novato, mientras ocupaba su lugar en la pista asignada, con la mirada oculta bajo la visera de su gorra. Eiji reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo por ser tan tierno. Debía enfocarse.

Kawamura y Oishi ya habían coordinado cómo procederían en el enfrentamiento, y Eiji se acercó a su pareja de dobles para hacer o propio. Empero, debió haber previsto que sería en vano. Suspiró, disponiéndose a sacar. Oishi devolvió el saque con facilidad, sin permitir que llegase a la línea de fondo. La bola fue al rango de acción de Eiji, pero Echizen tenía intención de restarla, así que el pelirrojo le dejó vía libre. No pudo haber adivinado que lo mismo pensaría el menor y que desistiría en su afán de perseguir la bola.

─Esa era tuya, Kikumaru-senpai ─masculló entre dientes Echizen, sin mirarlo.

─Pensé que tú la responderías, Ochibi ─replicó el sénior.

Era extraño cómo un simple comentario, luego de mucho tiempo sin oír la voz de su novato preferido dirigirse hacia él, podía hacerle tan feliz. Mientras tanto, Oishi y Kawamura platicaban mirándolos, así que Eiji no tenía dudas de que planeaban algo. Pero ¿qué?... Con Echizen disgustado y con él teniendo toda su atención puesta en el primero, el partido prometía ser reñido.

Y, en efecto, lo fue, sobre todo cuando Kawamura empezó a hacer uso del Hadoukyuu. Claro está que Eiji intentó devolverlos todos. Sabía que el novato podría hacerlo, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se lastimara. Tal vez estuviera siendo sobreprotector, pero ¿qué más daba? Mientras él pudiera sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para responder cada Hadoukyuu, todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, aquello apenas les sirvió para defender, no para atacar. El marcador dictaminaba la inminente victoria de Oishi y Kawamura, con cinco juegos a tres. Los brazos le dolían una barbaridad al pelirrojo.

─¡Ochibi, tenemos que ponernos serios! ─le recriminó a Echizen. Por todos los cielos, le parecía que era la primera vez que ese chiquillo no daba todo de sí para ganar. Y todo por estar disgustado por su mentira.

─Olvidé mencionarlo ─dijo de pronto Inui, mostrándoles un toma-todo con su apellido en él─. Quienes pierdan, deberán beber el Aozu mejorado.

─¡¿Nani?! ¡Eso no es justo! ─bramó Eiji─. ¡¿Por qué lo dices apenas ahora, Inui?!

─Lo olvidé ─respondió con simpleza el de anteojos, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

─Ya verás, Inui ─mascullaba el pelirrojo, justo antes de que la entrenadora lo mandara a callar. Se plantó ante Echizen, con mirada seria─. No sé tú, pero yo no pienso beber esa cosa, Ochibi.

El menor evitó su mirada, hastiado, para luego verle con cierta molestia.

─Yo tampoco quiero beber eso ─dijo finalmente.

Eiji sonrió expectante.

─¿Tregua?

─Como sea.

─¡Yay! ¡Ochibi y yo fumamos la pipa de la paz! ─exclamó el pelirrojo, aplastando al menor contra su pecho y dando vueltitas.

─¡Kikumaru-senpai, deja!

─Ochibi, hagamos la formación australiana.

Echizen se detuvo en seco, mirándole sorprendido.

─No creo que funcione ─dijo. No se oía como siempre. Todavía seguía reticente.

─Te toca sacar. Ve a la línea de fondo y luego del saque te ubicas detrás de mí. Yo estaré en la red y mi cuerpo cubrirá el tuyo ─ _«Eso se oyó tan mal, Eiji»,_ se dijo al instante, antes de sonrojarse levemente y seguir como si nada, perdiéndose la expresión del otro─. Cuando yo vaya a la derecha, tú ve al lado contrario. Y viceversa.

─Pero así tendremos problemas cuando la bola vaya al centro ─replicó el novato. A Eiji le pareció que el haberle oído darle instrucciones había hecho que su menor empezara a tomarse más en serio el partido. Realmente odiaba perder.

─Una señal ─sonrió juguetonamente, mirando de soslayo a sus contrincantes y viendo que esperaban que Echizen sacara. Entonces miró a su Ochibi fijamente, a los ojos, entregándole dos pelotas verdes─. Cuando te mire a los ojos, la bola es mía. Cuando mire a Oishi, la bola es tuya.

Un atisbo de sonrisa elevó la comisura de los labios de Echizen.

─Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-senpai ─musitó, antes de recibir las esferas dirigirse a la línea de fondo.

El pelirrojo subió a la red, sonriente. Sabía que esa tregua no significaba que el novato le había perdonado, pero podía engañarse a sí mismo y decirse que así era. De pronto, se encontró deseando que el partido fuese más largo… que nunca terminara. No obstante, nada es eterno, salvo, tal vez, el amor; por lo tanto, ese partido también llegó a su final. Fue un empate, pero a Eiji le supo a gloria. Cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban con los dorados de su novato predilecto, era como si no pudiese apartarlos por más que quisiera. Devolvía la pelota y anotaba, pero seguía mirando así a Echizen. Así, como si pudiera decirle todo con solo posar en él sus grandes ojos. Por otro lado, cuando miraba a Oishi y el novato respondía, enviando la bola al terreno adverso, era como si siguiera disfrutando jugar tenis con su mejor amigo. Era como si, de alguna manera, Oishi pudiera saber cómo se sentía, como si fueran un solo ente, a pesar de estar enfrentándose. Eso solo igualó más el partido, que terminó con seis juegos para cada pareja.

Mientras Kawamura decía algo sobre ser afortunado al no tener que probar el Aozu renovado, Oishi se había acercado a Eiji. Empero, el pelirrojo solo intentaba hablar con Echizen. Éste, se había alejado más rápido que un rayo y el sénior no lo encontraba. En ésas estaba, cuando sintió la mano de Oishi sobre su hombro.

─Eiji ─dijo, esperando a que el otro se girase a verle para continuar─, no pensé que podrías guiar tan bien a Echizen. Felicitaciones.

El pelirrojo no supo qué decir y se quedó mirando a su amigo con expresión culpable. El pelinegro sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

─Creo que ya bastante castigo has tenido ─decidió con una sonrisa leve, antes de verle con seriedad─. Promete que jamás volverás a involucrar a Shuuko en tus cosas.

─¡Prometido! ─Eiji se llevó la diestra al corazón, como muestra de que daría todo de sí para cumplir esa promesa.

─Ahora, ¿estabas buscando a Echizen?

─¿Are? ¿Tan obvio soy?...

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Realmente era tan evidente? Y ¿si los demás habían notado el interés que tenía en el novato?

─No te preocupes. Ya conseguirás hablar con él ─habló Oishi de pronto─. Por ahora, ya se ha ido. Casi corría… Es raro verlo así.

─¿Así? ¿Así cómo?

─Así… Más perdido de lo usual.

Eiji sopesó las palabras de su pareja de dobles, intentando encontrarles un sentido. ¿Había él visto a Echizen actuar de forma extraña? Bueno, desde aquel incidente… sí. Pero, ¿cómo podría no actuar distinto? ¿El mismo Eiji no estaba teniendo conflictos con el que debía ser, el que quería ser y el que era? En alguna parte del camino, Echizen había dejado de ser un juego para probar sus habilidades. En alguna parte del camino, Eiji había empezado a encariñarse con él, y luego a preocuparse por él… En alguna parte del camino, se había dado cuenta de que aquel novato le gustaba de verdad. Y ya no era el mismo, porque el Eiji antes de conocer a Echizen era uno diferente al Eiji después de conocer a Echizen.

Ese nuevo Eiji, que había dejado de ser él, para luego volver a ser él y cometer errores garrafales y después aprender a reconocerlos y a perdonarse y pedir perdón, solo quería una cosa. Solo quería una cosa con más intensidad de la que quería jugar con Oishi para siempre y ser la pareja número uno de todo Japón. _Más que una cosa, una persona_.

* * *

─Kikumaru-kun, qué sorpresa. Adelante, adelante ─le sonrió Rinko, abriéndole la puerta principal para que ingresara.

El pelirrojo devolvió el saludo con una venia respetuosa, diciendo que no, que el honrado era él por ser recibido de tan buena manera.

Pero, bueno… _¿Qué demonios hacía él allí?_

Todo se remontaba al día que enfrentarían al instituto Rikkaidai y el partido fue suspendido. En adelante, Echizen estuvo mucho más extraño que de costumbre. Tanto, que incluso Eiji tendría que haber estado ciego para no notarlo. Fue entonces que Ryuzaki-sensei les anunció que irían a un campamento durante una semana, para poder enfrentar a los campeones de Japón en las mejores condiciones… y fue entonces, también, que Eiji llegó a una conclusión.

El novato parecía realmente indignado por la situación. Pues bien, ¿por qué le afectaba? Si no sentía nada por él, no debería haberle enojado tanto ser engañado. Si no sentía nada por él, no debería haberlo besado. Si no sentía nada por él, debería actuar de manera muy diferente a la que actuaba. Eiji no sabía si el menor gustaba de él también, pero sabía que sentía _algo_.

Y _algo_ , algunas veces, era más que _suficiente_.

Había recordado lo que Taiga le dijera alguna vez, sobre la "muchacha" que le gustaba no estando segura de si él iba en serio o no. Entonces se puso en el lugar de Echizen. Si siguiera la lógica de que el novato sentía algo, pero no supiera que él, Kikumaru Eiji, iba en serio…sentiría miedo. Ser engañado simplemente sería un recordatorio de lo idiota que habría sido al querer tomar a la otra persona en serio… en un caso hipotético. Entonces el pelirrojo había llegado a la conclusión de que, tal vez, Taiga no había estado tan desencaminado... Ah, ¡qué difícil era ponerse en el lugar de la otra persona! Pero, al mismo tiempo, ¡qué útil resultaba una vez que se lograba! ¡Cuántos problemas podrían evitarse si tan solo la gente aprendiese a ponerse en el lugar del otro!

Esos pensares le llevaron al plan que estaba poniendo en acción ese día, el día que se iban de campamento.

─Iré a llamar a Ryoma ─dijo la mujer, una vez que ambos ingresaron a la casa.

─¡Echizen no oka-san, espere, por favor! ─exclamó el pelirrojo, tranquilizándose al ver que la madre del novato se había detenido─. Etto, ¿sabe?, yo… quería hablar con él, pero también con usted…

─¿Conmigo?

─Y con Echizen no oto-san, si es que es posible…

─¿Quieres hablar con Nanjiroh? ─la mujer le miró con sorpresa, antes de esbozar una sonrisa─. Se sentirá tan contento… Normalmente, la gente no quiere hablar con él.

─¡Pero, ¿qué dices, mujer?! ─cacareó el nombrado, haciendo que Eiji diese un respingo.

─¡Echi-echi-echi… Echizen no oto-san! ¡¿Cómo está?! ─saludó con reiteradas venias, sosteniendo con fuerza el tirante derecho de su mochila.

─Bien, bien, seishonen ─sonrió el hombre, mirándolo. Era como si pudiera ver a través de él, como si sus ojos dijeran: _"Cuando tú das un paso, yo ya he dado dos y medio"._ Era como si… supiera para qué había ido, como si pudiera oler su miedo─. ¿De qué quieres hablar?... Oh, pero siéntate, ven, ponte cómodo~

Habiendo dicho eso, dijo a su mujer que le invitara desayuno al visitante y los tres terminaron sentados en la mesa, a la cual la prima de Echizen se unió después. El pelirrojo manifestó su deseo de que el novato estuviera presente e intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la sonrisa sabihonda del padre del muchacho.

─Buenos días ─ése era Echizen, bajando las escaleras.

No obstante, se congeló apenas vio a Eiji allí, con su familia.

─¡Mira quién ha venido a visitarnos, hijo! ¡Tu senpai ha venido a recogerte para ir al campamento! ─exclamó Nanjiroh, sin borrar esa sonrisa que tan intimidante le resultaba a Eiji.

─¿Qué haces aquí, Kikumaru-senpai? ─cuestionó Echizen, tenso.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, antes de sonreír. _«Vamos, tú puedes»_ , se animó internamente. Entonces se puso de pie, sintiendo su rostro arder. Era ahora o nunca.

─¡Ochibi! ─habló fuerte y claro, poniéndose de pie y cerrando los ojos─. ¡Yo vine aquí hoy para decir, delante de tu familia y con toda seriedad, que te qu…!

Empero, el pobre Eiji ni siquiera pudo terminar su confesión pública, porque el novato le había lanzado tal pelotazo, que lo tumbó al piso. Dejó de lado la raqueta entonces, al mismo tiempo que Nanako y Rinko jadeaban y se ponían de pie para acercarse al pelirrojo. Nanjiroh liberó una carcajada y Eiji creyó ver cuatro Echizen's flotando. _«¿Qué pasó?»._

─Kikumaru-senpai iba a decir que me quería llevar al campamento, ¿verdad, senpai? Por eso vino aquí ─comentó el novato, con la mirada baja─. Ahora, nos vamos.

Dicho aquello, el menor tomó al pelirrojo de la mano y lo jaló. Eiji luchó para ponerse en pie y dejarse llevar, más intrigado que enojado. ¿Por qué demonios su cachorrito había hecho eso? Cogió sus cosas como pudo, notando entonces que Echizen estaba listo para irse desde que había aparecido en la sala. Ni siquiera había desayunado.

─Kikumaru-senpai está loco ─farfullaba el novato, todavía jalándolo.

─Ochibi, ¡¿se puede saber por qué me interrumpiste?! ─refunfuñó Eiji, una vez que dejó de sentir mareos. Se liberó del agarre del otro, obligándole a detenerse justo antes de llegar a la entrada principal.

Su kohai suspiró.

─Kikumaru-senpai, no tienes derecho a venir y decir cosas vergonzosas en mi casa.

─¡Quería declararme! ¡Ahora lo has arruinado! ─reclamó el pelirrojo, con un puchero en sus labios─. ¡Fue tan difícil darme valor, Ochibi malvado!

Echizen le miraba, desencajado y casi atónito.

─¡¿Por qué ibas a querer declararte así, senpai?! ¡Es raro!

─¡No lo es! ¡Yo solamente quería demostrarte que voy en serio!

Entonces los dos se quedaron callados. Eiji se preguntó cómo habían llegado a aquella situación. Se suponía que él se declararía ante la familia de su Ochibi, pero no había planeado qué hacer después. Además, ¿cómo el novato y él habían terminado hablando con tanta naturalidad de sus sentimientos? Veía el rostro del menor y podía encontrar algo de vergüenza en su mirada dorada, aunque no mencionó nada al respecto. Era como si todas sus dudas se reflejaran en Echizen, y fue eso lo que le dio valor.

─Me gustas y siento haberte mentido. Seguiré molestándote hasta que me perdones ─y, habiendo dicho eso, tomó la mano del otro, jalándolo en dirección a la calle.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que no podía saber cómo había reaccionado su kohai. Sin embargo, no le sintió con intenciones de zafarse, aprovechando la oportunidad para enredar sus dedos con los de él. Así llegaron a Seishun Gakuen, con su novato preferido callado, con él sonriendo esperanzado y con los dedos de sus manos todavía entrelazados.

* * *

El jadeo ahogado del novato llamó la atención de Eiji, quien se giró en su cama inmediatamente. Miró a Echizen, quien tenía la vista fija en su mochila.

─¿Qué pasa, Ochibi? ─preguntó, con la intriga reflejándose en sus ojos.

─Karupin… ─murmuró el menor, justo cuando el gato brincaba de sus pertenencias y se lanzaba hacia el pelirrojo.

─¡Eiji, las mascotas están prohibidas! ─exclamó Oishi, mientras los demás le miraban desde sus catres, algunos haciendo comentarios sobre el gato y otros riendo.

─¡No es mío! ─se apresuró a aclarar Eiji, sentándose sobre su frazada y cobijando al minino en su regazo. Miró a Echizen─. ¿Cómo llegó aquí, Ochibi?

─No lo sé… Debió haberse metido en mi mochila en la mañana ─razonó el menor, quien parecía haber olvidado que, supuestamente, seguía enojado con él. No le había hablado desde que él lo había tomado de la mano para ir al instituto.

El entrenamiento había sido mortífero para todos. No solo les habían quitado las raquetas, sino que no habían dejado de ejercitarse en todo el día. Al llegar la noche, todos habían caído rendidos en sus camas improvisadas. Era entretenido para Eiji, aunque también fatigoso. Después de cenar, se había asegurado de conseguir un catre al lado de su novato preferido, para poder verlo mientras dormía. Ambas camas estaban ubicadas cerca de la puerta corrediza, lo cual hacía que la luz lunar cayese sobre el menor. El pelirrojo sonrió ante esa visión, todavía con Karupin en su regazo.

─Ya que está aquí, podemos quedárnoslo, ¿no, Oishi? ─dijo a voz en cuello, para que su mejor amigo le oyese.

─Pero…

─Creo que un gato himalayo puede alegrarnos la estadía aún más ─opinó tranquilamente Fuji, levantando la vista de un libro que leía bocabajo.

Eiji sonrió al oír la aprobación de los demás e, ignorando la mirada fija que Kaidoh le dedicaba al gato, dio por sentado que Ryuzaki-sensei también daría su beneplácito. Oishi suspiró resignado, antes de sugerirle al pelirrojo que no, que era mejor que la entrenadora no se enterase.

─Después de todo, a Kikumaru-senpai se le da muy bien mentir ─ comentó por lo bajo Echizen. Lo hizo con su frialdad habitual, antes de ponerse de pie y salir del dormitorio.

Todos lo miraron, preguntándose qué había querido decir con esas palabras, pero Eiji lo sabía. Lo sabía, y no podía creer que hubiera llegado tan lejos. _Dolió_. Y no fue solamente el hecho de que pareciera tan rencoroso, sino el hecho de que pensara que era un mentiroso, que lo creyera capaz de lastimar de esa forma, con malicia. Había sido sincero cuando le dijo que no, que no había sido la intención burlarse de él. Había ido hasta a su casa para decirle lo que sentía, armándose de valor y preparándose para el rechazo de sus padres. ¿Acaso valía más un error que todo lo demás? ¿Acaso el orgullo podía más? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto perdonar?

─¿Qué le pasa a Echizen? Está raro ─observó Kawamura.

─Ha estado así desde hace algunas semanas ─comentó Momoshiro, mirando la puerta que el novato había dejado abierta al irse.

Eiji sintió una lamida áspera en su mano izquierda y bajó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada felina de Karupin. Sonrió, con algo de ternura y con algo de tristeza.

─Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Eres un lindo gato, nya~ ─susurró, antes de dejar al minino en su catre y enterrar las manos en su mochila. Sacó el papel arrugado donde tenía apuntadas las Fases de Domesticación y, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas que lo seguían, salió de la habitación.

Buscó a Echizen, ya cansado de su actitud, y solo se detuvo cuando llegó a las pistas de tenis. Así, en pijama y descalzo, encontrando al otro también en pijama y también descalzo. Como sus raquetas habían sido decomisadas, solo jugueteaba con una pelota de tenis, sentado, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los postes que sostenía la red. La imagen se le antojó divina. Se maldijo por no haber llevado su móvil. Hubiera adquirido una fotografía hermosa.

Suspiró, cuadrando los hombros y acercándosele. Cuando el novato levantó la mirada era ya demasiado tarde, Eiji ya había dejado caer en su regazo el papel maltrecho.

─Si nada valen todos estos meses, puedes hacerlo pedazos ─le espetó, antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Echó a correr al sentir sus piernas flaquear, pero se detuvo al llegar al dormitorio. Intentó su pena no fuera evidente, esbozando una sonrisa relajada. Llegó a su catre y tomó a Karupin, quien se había quedado dormido, en brazos para llevarlo a la cama de Echizen. Lo dejó allí con cuidado, antes de coger su móvil y cambiar su fondo de pantalla. Era hora de continuar.

* * *

Los próximos días fueron relativamente calmos, aunque significaron una gran diferencia para Eiji. ¿Por qué?... En primer lugar, ya no intentaba acercarse a Echizen. Empezaba a creer no que había perdido o fracasado, sino que Dios, la vida, el destino y la providencia no los querían juntos. Así de simple. Se iba convenciendo, poco a poco, y poco a poco se alejaba de su novato preferido. Era difícil, pero intentaba animarse. Si Echizen no lo quería, él no podía imponer sus sentimientos. Podía intentar conquistarlo con todo lo que tenía, como había estado haciendo, pero no podía obligarle a que le quisiera.

Fue por esos días que llegó Yamato al campamento. Al principio, todos estaban entusiasmados, pensando en qué les enseñaría su otrora capitán y que nuevas cosas descubrirían juntos. No obstante, solo les hizo ir a recoger algunas hierbas y especias. Aquello le pesó al impaciente pelirrojo, quien no podía creer que semejante visita perdiera el tiempo de esa manera. Sin embargo, si se le hubiera dado a elegir entre eso y lo que sucedió después, hubiese preferido seguir recolectando hierbas.

─¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Echizen? ─rezongaba Momoshiro, mientras él y los demás buscaban al menor.

─Debe estar con Yamato-buchou ─replicó Oishi, quien no desistía en la búsqueda─. ¡Echizen! ¡Yamato-buchou!

Eiji frunció el ceño, intentando luchar contra la preocupación. Llamó a Echizen y a Yamato también, pensando en qué podría haberles pasado y rogando por que estuviesen bien. Al final, por supuesto, los encontraron, pero el pelirrojo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. A pesar de haberse dicho una infinidad de veces que no le diría nada y que reprimiría las ganas de darle un abrazo al menor, sus impulsos ganaron y se encontró tomándolo de los hombros, zarandeándolo y mirándolo con una fuerte dosis de reproche en las pupilas.

─¡Nos tenías preocupados, Ochibi! ¡No se te ocurra hacer eso otra vez! ¡Eres cruel! ─se quejó con ojos brillantes, antes de ignorar las palabras que el otro decía para zanjar el tema y hacerle dar una vuelta entera, revisando si no estaba herido.

─… nada. Senpai, ya déjame… ─susurraba Echizen, sin verle a la cara y con voz débil, suave, casi suplicante. No obstante, Eiji estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de ello.

─Bueno, bueno, chicos, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos con Ryuzaki-sensei ─comentó Yamato, dando un par de aplausos para llamar la atención de los menores.

─¡Sí! ─exclamaron los demás, aunque la voz de Momoshiro, como siempre, fue la más elevada.

Eiji suspiró, aliviado por haber encontrado sano y salvo a Echizen (y a Yamato, dicho sea de paso). Se dispuso a seguir a los demás, cuando una mano en su hombro le hizo ralentizar su caminata. Giró el rostro, esperando encontrar a Oishi detrás de él pero se sorprendió al ver a Yamato en su lugar.

─¿Yamato-buchou? ─inquirió, antes de volver la vista y ver cómo la distancia entre ellos dos y los demás crecía.

El mayor sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

─Te veo un poco tenso, Kikumaru-kun. ¿Te puedo dar algunas especias por tus pensamientos? ─preguntó, mirando al pelirrojo a través de sus gafas circulares.

Éste le quedó viendo confuso unos segundos. ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Por qué hacía esos comentarios?

Yamato pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues acomodó sus anteojos con lentitud, sin borrar la sonrisa amable de su rostro.

─Estuve hablando con Echizen-kun ─dijo, logrando que Eiji sintiera su corazón palpitar con más fuerza, aunque no sabía si era por simple ansiedad, por oír el apellido de su novato predilecto o por temor a lo que pensaría Yamato si… ─. Es un chico bastante especial, ¿verdad?

El menor parpadeó, manteniendo sus pasos lentos, al compás de los ajenos. _«¿Especial? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?»_ , interrogó en su fuero interno, no sabiendo qué decir. Al cabo de unos segundos, decidió ir por el camino seguro.

─Hmm, sí, nya~ Ochibi es un muy buen jugador, aunque no se le den bien los dobles ─comentó, llevándose el índice a los labios.

─Me atrevería a decir que los dobles no son lo único que se le da mal.

─¿Qué significa eso, Yamato-buchou?

El mayor amplió su sonrisa, resultando bastante enigmático. _«Siempre fue así, este capitán…»_.

─Tiene muchas cosas que aprender ─razonó Yamato, con una mano en su barbilla, antes de despegar la vista del cielo estrellado y clavarla en su kohai con una sonrisa de confianza─. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarlo con eso, Kikumaru-kun.

Entonces apretó el paso y se alineó con los demás, dejando al pelirrojo atrás. Éste miró su espalda relajada, preguntándose a qué se había referido… ¿Podría ser que Echizen le hubiera dicho…? No, no, el novato jamás haría eso. _«¿Podría haber llegado a la conclusión por sí mismo?»_. Sopesó la idea, antes de decidir que debía enfocarse en el entrenamiento. Aquel tema ya debía ser olvidado.

Pero, con las palabras de Yamato, otra vez había dudado.

* * *

La final del torneo de Kanto llegó, y Eiji mentiría si dijera que fue fácil vencer a los campeones nacionales. Principalmente, porque Oishi y él perdieron ante Niou y Yagyuu. No era la primera vez que perdía y pensó que estaría preparado, una vez más; pero se equivocó. Su mente divagaba en todo lo sucedido ese día y en todo el esfuerzo empleado. Habían llegado a recibir ayuda de Hyotei Gakuen, incluso, pero los dobles ajenos habían sido superiores. Aun así, Seishun Gakuen se había alzado como ganador. El pelirrojo no sabía si sentirse mal por haber perdido con su pareja de dobles o bien por haber ganado como equipo. Ambas sensaciones se mezclaban en su interior, concibiendo un paroxismo de sentimientos embriagador.

Celebraron ese día, todos juntos, como un equipo… así que el amor que sentía por su equipo debía ser superior, decidió. No tendría arrepentimiento alguno, porque lo había dado todo en la pista, y darlo todo sin importar los resultados siempre volvía a las personas mejores. Reafirmaba a quienes vencían y volvía más fuertes a los que perdían.

Su familia le llenó de felicitaciones, cómo no. Quisieron hacer una pequeña fiesta para él, por lo cual se sintió realmente conmovido y agradecido. Muchas veces discutía con sus hermanos mayores o se disgustaba por las reprimendas de sus padres o sus abuelos, pero momentos como ése, momentos felices, siempre pesarían más que los momentos de enojo. Tenía dos caminos y el poder estaba en sus manos: seguir enfadado o dar prioridad a su amor, y él siempre elegiría dar prioridad al amor. Allí, comiendo langostas hasta reventar, pensó en Echizen. Y anheló tanto… tanto que él pudiera descubrir aquel tipo de felicidad también…

El fin de semana pasó como una ráfaga de viento, lo cual le disgustó, porque tendría que volver a entrenar como un loco para el torneo nacional. Obtendría su revancha y Seishun Gakuen volvería a obtener la victoria.

Empero, cuando se enteró de que Echizen no viviría aquel sueño con ellos, todo se tiñó de gris.

Obviamente le hizo saber su opinión, diciéndole que tenía que quedarse, que no podía abandonarlos así como así, y Momoshiro hizo lo propio. Trataba al novato como a un amigo, habiendo decidido aflojar un poco su agarre y dejarle ser. Podía ser libre, porque los gatos solitarios como él estaban hechos para eso, para vagar por el mundo en busca de aventuras, no para permanecer en un solo lugar. Fue _eso_ lo que, al final, le hizo caer en la cuenta de que Echizen nunca le había pertenecido, porque su corazón siempre había estado allá, en el gran universo que prometía victorias y derrotas.

Entonces Momoshiro pareció entender lo que Echizen quería, aunque tardó más que Eiji. Éste se había sentido verdaderamente emocionado por aquel partido que jugaron en el torneo de clasificación del mes. No solo por la amistad de esos dos, sino por haber podido ver el lado más cálido del menor. Tal vez, el más vulnerable.

Los días pasaron y, cuando llegó el momento clave, él y los demás estaban en el aeropuerto, listos para despedirse de su novato estrella, quien iría a brillar al Open de USA. Todos llevaron presentes para Echizen, diciéndole _"Adiós"_ con una sonrisa en los labios y con un abrazo. Eiji hizo lo mismo, dándole uno de sus bienes más preciado, su autógrafo de _Las Chocolate's_.

─Kikumaru-senpai, quiero darte algo ─dijo entonces el menor, luego de que su vuelo fuera retrasado.

Lo abordó cuando los demás platicaban, en un momento en el cual no llamarían la atención de medio mundo. En silencio, el sénior le siguió, deteniéndose en una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Echizen sacó una Ponta, recostándose en dicha máquina con una mano en su bolsillo. No miraba al pelirrojo y éste empezó a preguntarse para qué lo había llamado.

─Ochibi, ¿qué…?

Pero calló, porque el menor había sacado un papel arrugado de su bolsillo del pantalón y lo había plantado en su abdomen. Eiji miró la hoja maltratada, tomándola con la derecha. Eran las Fases de Domesticación. Allí estaba todo, desde su primer intento hasta el último, sus ideas, sus planes de acción, sus exclamaciones de desesperación cuando creía que una fase era un caso perdido… Al reverso, el análisis que había hecho cuando el novato lo había besado, todo lleno de anotaciones y garabatos. Ese trozo de papel era su esfuerzo. Volvió a darle la vuelta, leyendo detenidamente cada fase.

 **FASES DE DOMESTICACIÓN**

 **1.** Indiferencia **X**

 **2.** Conveniencia. Visita al templo. Clase de Arte. Partido Individuales **X**

 **3.** Curiosidad **X**

 **4.** Travesuras **X**

 **5.** Mimosidad CONFIRMACIÓN PENDIENTE **CONFIRMADO** **X**

 **6.** Independencia **X** ¡AYUDA!

 **7.** Reconocimiento del hogar _X ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Kikumaru-senpai?_

Eiji parpadeó dos veces, acercando el pedazo de papel a su rostro. Levantó la mirada, posándola en Echizen, pero éste seguía bebiendo su Ponta.

─Esto… Ochibi…

─" _Esta hoja está muy maltratada. Quien la escribió debe haber pasado días y noches escribiendo, tachando y volviendo a escribir"…_ Eso dijo ─murmuró el novato, dándose un respiro y mirando al frente. Entonces se encogió de hombros─. Pensé que tenía razón.

El sénior todavía seguía mirándolo, estupefacto. Su mente trabajó a toda potencia. Debía ser… Debía ser…

─Yamato-buchou ─murmuró, viendo la nada─. Fue él, ¿verdad?

─Desde antes había notado algo ─siguió hablando el menor, como si el pelirrojo no hubiese dicho ni pío─. Lo que senpai hacía, lo que senpai decía… Cómo intentaba devolver los ataques de Kawamura-senpai y la preocupación de senpai cuando me perdí, incluso aunque yo le había tratado mal.

Eiji abrió la boca para hablar, cerrándola al instante. Primero, porque no podía creer que su adorado novato le estuviera diciendo eso. Segundo, porque, simplemente, no sabía qué decir. Su cerebro había colapsado. Echizen sentía algo, lo sabía… Había logrado moverlo con sus palabras… Yamato había logrado moverlo.

─Yamato-buchou es genial ─comentó, sonriendo con añoranza.

Echizen seguía sin mirarlo y Eiji empezó a pensar que amaba aquella repentina timidez.

─Las acciones ─habló el menor, bebiendo otro poco de su Ponta─. Las acciones de senpai son geniales. El otro día dije: _"soy dueño de mí mismo"_ y, Kikumaru-senpai, querías atarme. Eso pensé… ─se quedó callado entonces, y el sénior pudo ver que le era muy difícil hablar de esa forma─. Pensé que… tu forma de querer era extraña, porque al final aceptaste lo que yo quería, pero todavía estando allí y todavía viniendo a despedirme y dándome algo importante para ti…

Y se encogió de hombros. Eiji le quitó la gorra, encontrando el terrible sonrojo que aquejaba sus mejillas. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba emocionado… Más que emocionado, estaba conmovido. Tragó el nudo de su garganta, pensando que el amor realmente podía ser más fuerte que el resentimiento y que el orgullo. Lo sabía… Lo sabía y nadie le iba a convencer de lo contrario. _Jamás_.

─Devuélveme mi gorra, senpai ─musitó Echizen.

─¡No quiero! ¡Pero sí quiero ser tu novio! ─exclamó el pelirrojo, inclinándose hacia el menor y tomando su barbilla con una mano.

Entonces le dio un beso, sin importarle quién los pudiera ver. Fue suave pero necesitado, inexperto pero verdadero y largo pero, al mismo tiempo, tan corto… El menor bajó el rostro al separarse, pero Eiji volvió a levantar su faz. Quería verlo.

─Ve y sé libre, cachorrito, pero recuerda que aquí siempre está esperándote tu hogar ─le dijo con voz infantil y risueña, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Puso distancia entre ellos entonces, retrocediendo un par de pasos y guardando en su bolsillo el papel que había arrugado más en su mano al haberla hecho un puño durante el beso, enredando así el papel junto con la gorra del menor. Éste no evitó su mirada esa vez y él pudo ver las emociones allí, danzando entre llamaradas de oro y agua.

─Me voy, senpai.

Eiji asintió con la cabeza, poniéndole la gorra blanca con delicadeza.

─No coquetees con nadie por allá, eh.

─Kikumaru-senpai está loco ─replicó Echizen, pero la sonrisa no dudó en sus labios. Terminó su Ponta, antes de mirar al mayor con seriedad─, pero da mucho. Mis acciones también pueden ser geniales… Supongo que, también, podría intentar hacer algo para volver antes del torneo nacional.

Entonces, con una última sonrisa decidida, dio media vuelta, dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido. _"Dar",_ había dicho. ¿He ahí el secreto? Le daba vueltas a esa interrogante en su cabeza, antes de reunirse con los demás en la primera planta y ver cómo se alejaba el avión de su… _su novio_. _«¡Ahora puedo llamarlo así!»_ , exclamó internamente, jubiloso. Hizo caso omiso de los comentarios de los demás, quienes preguntaban cosas sobre la diferencia horaria y qué harían próximamente para mejorar sus habilidades. Él estaba poniendo, de nuevo, la foto de Echizen durmiendo como su fondo de pantalla del móvil, demasiado feliz como para prestar atención a aquello. Su novato preferido era su novio… y había dicho que intentaría volver para el torneo nacional. Esperaría, entonces. _Esperaría_.

─Existen las vídeo-llamadas, ¿sabes, Kikumaru? ─preguntó Inui, detrás de él.

Eiji pegó un brinco tal que casi llegó al techo. Miró horrorizado al de anteojos.

─¡Oe, Inui! ¡No hagas eso!

─¿Puedo decir que las fases son efectivas para domesticar a un novato, entonces? ─Inui sonrió levemente, con su cuaderno de notas abierto y el bolígrafo listo.

Eiji meditó unos momentos su respuesta, antes de arrebatarle al otro su cuaderno y el bolígrafo. Inui dijo algo sobre que le devolviera sus cosas, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró olímpicamente, escribiendo apresuradamente debajo de los apuntes de su compañero.

 _Los lazos que domestican a una persona son vínculos especiales._

 _No son ataduras que imponen, sino actos que logran que la otra persona quiera entregarse._

 **F I N.**


End file.
